The Mystifying Illusionist
by Twinleaf Publishing
Summary: From acclaimed fan fiction writer/editor Collin M. Cole (The Great Detective Pikachu) comes the ongoing Marvel Age-inspired superhero series no Pokémon fan should miss. When Castelia Daily photographer Ryan Zorro wakes up to discover that his strength, speed, and Illusion ability have powered up dramatically, he vows to protect Castelia City from evil as the Mystifying Illusionist.
1. No 0: The Birth of Galvan-Man!

**Mystifying Fantasies #11 (aka The Mystifying Illusionist #0) Release Date: June 19th, 2018**

 ** _"The Birth of the Electrifying Galvan-Man"_**

 **Written by:** Collin M. Cole.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The following is a work of fan fiction. Pokemon characters are trademarks of Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures, and The Pokemon Company International. Please support the official release.

* * *

 **Castelia Institute of Science, 12:32 a.m., Friday**

"Gentlemen...behold the next step in human evolution."

A group of top professors gathered around Dr. Calem Young, who had finally completed a new type of liquid chemical.

"Allow me to introduce to you Zionium!" Dr. Young began, "This performance enhancer will boost humanity's top physical and neural performance in levels even an Alakazam's IQ can dream of achieving!"

Professor Samuel Oak raised a hand, grabbing Dr. Young's attention. "Calem, I know your colleague, Dr. Fuji, has tried crafting such... crazy things. But these? Why, these "performance enhancers" you claim to have... well, they are simply too risky, possibly dangerous, even for a brilliant mind such as yourself."

"Samuel..."

"And furthermore, you have yet to give us even a test subject to prove your claims, which may or may not harm said test subject." The professor sighed and shook his head. "Dr. Young, I'm afraid you will have to find a test subject by this Monday. And if he or she suffers any negative side effects, possibly even killed from your Zionium, I will see to it the Kanto Region Court puts you behind bars for life! I will not have you or your... impossible power drugs cause the possible destruction of life, human or Pokemon!"

With that, Oak walked out, leaving Dr. Young pondering about who to test his discovery on...

 _Dangerous? Crazy?!_ Dr. Young thought to himself as he paced the floor. _No! I know I have something here! Of course the old fool wouldn't understand this amazing miracle I have created! I'll show him. I'll show everyone!_

Without noticing that an escaping Joltik, who had somehow left plasma in the tube after flailing in the liquid, had scattered away, he downed his creation in one gulp. A few minutes later, Young started to feel changes in his body.

He looked at his hands, and gasped in amazement as he started to see steel barbs grow from his palms, all creating a electric charge. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning exploded from his hands, blasting a hole through a nearby wall...

 _What's happening to me?!_ The horrified doctor ran quickly outside, and in a split second as well...

Young turned around to see that the Institute had suddenly lost its electric power. When he went to check his phone, its battery had depleted from 98 to 0 percent in a heartbeat.

He eventually realized what he had become... and he smiled.

"I... did it... My Zionium worked!", Young let out a joyful yell, proud that his dream of evolving humanity had finally come true, even if it wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

He excitedly ran down the street, not realizing that some of the people he passed by were annoyed that their respective phone's battery had all but drained. Eventually, a woman screamed in horror at the sight of Young. Confused, the doctor looked at himself, and had the same reaction.

He saw that his eyes had multiplied into four, two on each side, and fangs with yellow hair had replaced two of his teeth. His body was covered in short yellow hair.

A crowd was now staring at him, backing away from the doctor as far as they could.

A little girl in the crowd hugged her mother. "Mommy, make him go away! He's too scary.", the girl cried. Her mother slowly backed away as well as she narrowed her eyes at Dr. Young.

"You stay away from us right now, you... y-you freak!", she pleaded, trembling.

 _Freak._

Dr. Young never was fond of that word.

 _Freak._

Young got up calmly, and furiously shot a bolt of lightning at the group of bystanders, who managed to escape the blast. He gasped in horror and guilt, and started to run from the shocked crowd as fast as lightning, and as far as he could. Escaping to the Castelia sewers, Young laid down, tearfully burying his hands in his face (thankfully not getting electrocuted). The more he thought about his new transformation, he became more and more furious, and more and more intrigued

 _Freak...They called me a freak... I can't live like this... I'd rather straight up die. No...it doesn't matter... I've evolved... like a_ _Pokémon. So... who's to say they shouldn't evolve, too? I've always been pushed around...no one believes my discoveries...but now that I'm powerful...I can prove this terrible city that I can make humanity better._

Dr. Young got up, an old piece of wood stuck to his hand. Pulling it off his palm, he noticed a string of spiderweb was glued to the wooden board.

Grinning and chuckling maliciously from his new form, Young began work on planning just how to he would be able to improve humanity...

* * *

 **And so, the shocking Galvan-Man is born! What could this mad scientist be planning? Will someone find a cure for him? And just who will be able to foil his heinous plot?!**

 **Well, it seems we can't quite answer the first two questions just yet, but we can definitely answer that third question for you!**

 **Be sure to come back here for the thrilling origin of the newest** **Pokémon superhero: The Stupefying Super! The Masked Shadow! The Master of Illusions!**

 **Yes, ladies and gentlemen, we assure you that this is a superhero tale you don't want to miss!**

 **Next Time:**

 **The Mystifying Illusionist #1**

 **"The Master of Illusions!" (Part 1)**

 **Available Now!**

 **Make sure to follow and fav this story so you don't any action-packed adventures!**


	2. No 1: The Master of Illusions! (Part 1)

**The Mystifying Illusionist (Issue #1) "The Master of Illusions! (Part 1)"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The following is a work of fan fiction. Pokemon characters are trademarks of Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures, and The Pokemon Company International. Please support the official release.

 **Published by Twinleaf Publishing. "The Mystifying Illusionist" Issue #1. Subscription fee: 1 follow and 1 fav per account. Shipping is free.**

 **Writer, Letterer, and Editor:** Collin M. Cole

 **Co-Writer and Assistant Editor:** Nicholas J. Cole

 **Series created by Collin M. Cole and Nicholas J. Cole**

* * *

 **"The Master of Illusions! (Part 1)"**

 _Castelia City: A city full of men, women, and children of different ethnics and backgrounds, each of whom work together positively to make the most out of everyday life. Though there can be the occasional conflict, it is rare to see such a large, bustling community find peace and acceptance towards one another in these troubling times._

 _Even towards Pokémon like Ryan Zorro._

 _Now, Ryan Zorro works for the High Noon Show with Kenneth Morris as a graphic designer for skit logos and even helping with some of the special effects used in said skits. It may be odd to have a Zoroark working alongside humans on such a popular afternoon talk show, but it is actually quite common to find Pokémon working full-time in Castelia._

 **Castelia Television 5, 2:15 p.m., Friday.**

As the studio audience was emptying for the day and the set was near clean, the studio head, Harold Harrison, called for Ryan just as he was about to leave.

"Oh, Mr. Harrison, did you need something?" the Zoroark asked.

"Yes, the Castelia Daily called. They looked at your application for photography."

Ryan's ears twitched. The Castelia Daily was one of the largest newspaper publishers in Unova. To be able to get accepted was something he's always wanted since he found a digital camera in the alley when he was a Zorua. Finally, a chance to try something different instead of waiting for someone to cue him for his special effects, which weren't shown that often. A chance for him to finally see some action in the streets of Castelia.

"And...?"

"And...you start tomorrow. Congratulations, Ryan!" Mr. Harrison laughed and shook Ryan's paw, as the show's crew Ryan had come to know and love applauded joyfully.

The Zoroark smiled, touched by all the support his human co-workers were giving him. After four years, he would finally get to do something besides simple smoke and mirrors.

"Wow, th-thanks a lot, you guys." Ryan chuckled, "I really am grateful for all this. I just hope they don't mistake my pictures for Photoshop."

Everyone laughed at the joke. Ryan was well-known by his co-workers for his highly positive energy and his good sense of humor that cheered up even the most depressed of people.

 _Everything is just perfect here._ Ryan thought.

 _I wish... I wish it could stay like this forever. I love Castelia. So peaceful. So nice._

 _So perfect._

As he walked down the busy streets, licking his Casteliacone, he noticed some yellow "Do Not Cross" tape across the entrance sewer system, with police cars scattering the majority of Thumb Pier.

"What's going on over there?" Ryan wondered, curiosity getting the better of him as he walked over towards the action.

"Oh, that?" a nearby police officer overheard the Zoroark and walked over. "We've found that Team Plasma were smuggling weapons from the Hoenn region."

Team Plasma? The terrorist organization that was on the news most of the time? _**That**_ Team Plasma? Ryan shuddered, but the officer assured him that most of Plasma's members were arrested.

"And don't worry, buddy, the police are still in the sewers searching for the remaining members. So, that's why we can't risk you, your friends over there, or anyone else getting hurt, especially with Team Plasma probably running around in there."

Ryan nodded and headed back, tossing his now-finished cone into a trash can. Though the police assured him everything was under control, it was the thought of what Team Plasma could possibly be keeping down in the sewers that worried him. There could be a bomb or some machine guns or, in the worse case, a nuclear missile.

And this one thought haunted him throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Castelia Daily Paper, 8:00 a.m., Saturday.**

The next morning, Ryan started work at the Castelia Daily. Bringing a new digital camera he bought the previous day (thanks largely in part to his paycheck from his other job) with him, he knocked on his new boss' door. Opening it, he saw a familiar face.

"Well, isn't this a surprise, Ryan."

It was Harold Harrison, the boss from his other job!

"Oh, Mr. Harrison! I didn't expect you here." Ryan chuckled.

"Ryan, I'm the head of Castelia's media corporation, and newspapers are part of consumer media. You should've expected me to be your boss." Harrison sighed. "Now, your first assignment is to take pictures of the art studio. And since you're new here, I'll have someone show you around the place."

Mr. Harrison got up and opened the door.

"Todd! Get in here!"

A young man with curly brown hair and wore the usual work attire, complimented by a striped red and light grey tie stepped in, his camera strapped over his shoulder.

"Todd, this is Ryan Zorro, he just started work here." Mr. Harrison then turned to Ryan, "Ryan, I'd like to introduce you to Todd Snap. He's the best photographer in the business."

Ryan shook hands with Todd. "Hope you don't mind working with a talking Zoroark."

Todd smiled and laughed, "Eh, I'm used to talking Pokémon."

"Todd, after you show him around, you and Ryan have to go take pictures of the art studio for tomorrow's paper. They open a new exhibit this afternoon."

"Got it, Mr. Harrison."

As Todd walked Ryan through a little tour, the Zoroark began to wonder what became of Team Plasma yesterday, more importantly if the weapons they smuggled were recovered. He decided to not worry about it any longer, thinking positive.

* * *

 **Studio Castelia, 2:30 p.m., Saturday.**

At the art studio, the owner unveiled the new exhibit to positive feedback. Ryan and Todd took photos, as a reporter took notes and asked questions.

A large gold statue of a Zebstrika caught the eye of many. Even Ryan admitted to it being pretty cool. Eventually, he asked an employee where the bathroom was.

But while washing his paws, he heard a booming sound followed by a woman's scream. The scream then multiplied and meshed with other screams, eventually climaxing with the sound of what he assumed were gunshots. The screams started to grow softer and softer as the distant sound of a door locking up caught his attention. The lights started sputtering and eventually flickered out.

Ryan walked out, noticing that the art studio was completely devoid of people. The Zebstrika statue was gone. Police would probably arrive, maybe mistaking him for a terrorist. And knowing this, this meant he had to get out. And he had to get out quickly.

And that's when he saw a large hole... one that lead down to the sewers. He used his species-defining illusion ability to change into a Rattata, not forgetting his camera, and making sure no one actually saw him crawl into the large hole.

When he found a place where it was safe from anyone, he changed back into his Zoroark self. Under his feet was a flashlight that, when he turned it on, surprisingly still worked despite the cracks here and there.

As he looked around, he began to worry again. He began to worry about his safety, about whether or not he'd find whoever was behind the large hole and theft of the Zebstrika statue, and whether or not that "whoever" would probably kill him.

Eventually, Ryan came across a brightly lit laboratory, unusual in a sewer. Deciding to investigate it, he started taking pictures of the lab. Its high-tech vibe, white-colored walls, electric-blue and orange-fire laser lights starkly contrasted the puke-green, grimy look of the sewers.

 _Could this be Team Plasma's?_ Ryan asked himself.

The lab was ornamented with test tubes and flasks with liquids of many different colors. Needles filled with strangely-colored liquid plasma were set up on the tables.

 _How did the police not notice this yesterday?_ Ryan wondered, as he took a picture of the needles.

The thing he found most intriguing was a flask with a liquid labeled Illusionium.

 _Oh, wow! It looks like Team Plasma is probably congratulating me for finding their secret base. Heh... how nice of them._ Ryan joked, probably because he was, of course, the Illusion Fox Pokémon. Just as he picked up the flask to get a closer look, he heard a distant sound of metal clanging.

He put down the flask and flashed the flashlight around the area.

"Hello?" He called out, hoping to Arceus it wasn't Team Plasma, "Is anyone there?"

Then he heard a noise. The sound of beeping. He looked around frantically until he saw a laptop flashing a warning.

 ** _Intruder Alert!_**

 ** _Self-Destructing All Evidence in 0:05:098_**

 _Oh, no..._ Ryan eyes widened in fear.

 ** _0:04:035_**

The Zoroark quickly grabbed his camera.

 ** _0:03:215_**

He quickly searched for an exit.

 ** _0:01:076_**

Then he started to...

 ** _0:00:00_**

An explosion engulfed Ryan, who howled in pain as flasks and test tubes shattered, cutting through his flesh, the debris plopped into the sewer water, the Illusionium splashed into the Zoroark's opened mouth. And there he laid on the floor, blood soaking the sewer walls, as the world around him grew completely dark.

* * *

 **Castelia City Pokemon Center, 7:43 a.m., Sunday.**

The next time Ryan opened his eyes was when he awoke in a hospital bed. Though his vision was still blurry, his hearing was perfectly fine.

"Doctor! He's awake!"

"Yeah, yeah, Ms. Joy, I'll be there in a minute."

When Ryan's vision became clear, he saw that the room was jumbled up, like something out of a surrealist painting. His hospital bed was somewhat stuck to the ceiling, like it was the floor.

 _Since when did they redecorate the place?!_ Ryan looked around confused. After rubbing his eyes to check that he wasn't hallucinating, the room appeared to return to normal.

"Ryan, is it? I'm Dr. Yari", a doctor came in with a folder containing a few CT scans, which he showed to the Zoroark. "It seems that your injuries from yesterday have completely healed before we've scanned for any!"

"Oh! Well, that's good, I guess." Ryan, signing a medical sheet, gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, anyway, you've already been signed out by one Todd Snap, so you're good to go." Dr. Yari reminded him, as the Zoroark got up from his bed and walked out.

"Thank you."

* * *

As Ryan searched for the exit, a light-grey hoodie and jeans equipped, his vision began to warp once more. Every step he took made the hallway look more and more twisted, walking soon turned into jogging, eventually running. Ryan, squeezing his eyes, had no idea what was happening to his vision. But, he begged for it to stop.

He became so confused and startled that he barely noticed Todd, who grabbed hold of his co-worker to calm him down.

"Ryan! What's wrong? What happened?" Todd asked the paranoid Zoroark, who started to come to his senses.

"Todd? Is that..."

"Yes, Ryan! Calm down, it's me. Where were you yesterday?! You could've been killed!"

The Zoroark remembered the strange lab from the day before, all the vials and test tubes. And especially the Illusionium.

"There was something weird in the sewers." Ryan began before he was interrupted.

"You saw the Galvan-Man?!"

Ryan tilted his head. "Huh?! Galvan-Man?"

"Mr. Harrison found that some of the pictures you took yesterday featured this guy that looks like some Human-Galvantula hybrid. A freak by the looks of him, though. So, Mr. Harrison came up with the name Galvan-Man." Todd explained.

"Pretty lazy if you ask me... why not Spider-Man? It rolls off the tongue and sounds a lot better than Galvan-Man."

"What? Isn't that name already taken?"

"It'll sell more newspapers."

"Well, since when did you become the Name Rater?"

Todd then checked the time on his Pokétch. Unfortunately, it seemed that it wasn't functioning properly.

"Oh, just great. My watch isn't working. And I just bought it a week ago!"

"It's three minutes to eight." Ryan checked the clock in the waiting room.

"We're gonna be late for work!" Todd packed his camera in his bag and ran off to find a taxi.

Ryan decided to run to work, since he didn't seem to have the money. But, somehow he arrived in just a couple seconds in what should have been at least a three-minute walk.

 _Odd... first, my wounds heal in minutes, twisty hallways and now I'm faster than a Deoxys in speed form?! Anything else I need to know before I probably go insane?!_

Suddenly a bolt of lightning exploded from a nearby apartment, and on instinct, Ryan started to rush over to the area to help whoever was in trouble. There was just one problem. He didn't want people to recognize him, since if he used these strange abilities in public, no doubt would Mr. Harrison label him as just another freak, like that Galvan-Man Todd had talked about earlier.

Ryan looked around for some sort of disguise. Anything to change into. He saw a comic-book stand filled with superhero titles, giving him an idea.

He took one look at the superheroes portrayed in the cover art of the comic books and his mind imagined himself as one of those costumed vigilantes. He bolted for an nearby dark alleyway where no one would be able to notice.

In an instant, his body was dressed in a darkish-grey power suit, red streaks adorning his sleeves. His head was geared with a similarly-colored power helmet with a hi-tech visor. His paws were inside in a pair of gauntlets with razor-sharp button-activated claws. A belt was secured with a fox designed with a red fiery streak as its mane. His bear claw-like boots hummed like a fan. Checking out his new attire, Ryan decided to get back to rescuing the innocent civilians trapped inside the flaming apartment room.

* * *

"Help! Someone help! My son is still trapped in that building!" A mother cried out. Firefighters were still on their way to their destination.

A civilian noticed someone jumping from building to building.

"Hey, who's that?!" He asked.

"Whoever he is, he's gonna crash into the burning building!"

The mother shrieked, praying her son would be saved. "Somebody please, save my baby!"

The strange figure crashed into a glass window. And suddenly the room collapsed.

"NO! NOT MY BABY! OH, ARCEUS, PLEASE NO!" The mother broke down in tears.

Suddenly, the strange man, leaped from the building, a little boy safely in his arms. He slammed his fist on the brick wall, the impact creating a staircase to safely walk down from.

"There you go, young man! You were very brave in there." The costumed person smiled at the little boy, who ran down the hand-created flight of stairs and hugged his mother. The mother cried tears of joy and stared at her son's rescuer.

"Arceus bless you, sir! Thank you for saving my little baby!" she thanked him. "Wait, who are you?"

"Well, I go by many names, miss. The Masked Shadow. The Stupefying Super. The Master of Illusions. But, uh, it'd be good to refer to me as the Mystifying Illusionist."

"Thank you, Mr. Illusionist!"

"Heh... anytime, ma'am." The Illusionist then dashed off to find others in need of help, as the crowd below him applauded for his heroic act.

 _That felt amazing!_ Ryan, still in his costume, smiled to himself. _Maybe this superhero thing isn't half-bad! This city has done so much for me. I guess it wouldn't hurt to repay them for all they've done. I can see it now: "Mystifying Illusionist: Hero of Castelia!"_

He was so focused on what he could do as his new alter ego that he didn't notice a streak of lightning catching him off-guard.

Ryan Zorro, the Mystifying Illusionist, was suddenly face to face with a man with some features of a Galvantula. It was the Galvan-Man Todd was talking about earlier.

"So, you're the Galvan-Man everyone is talking about?"

The man shot a blast of webbing at his opponent. Ryan quickly moved out of the way.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Four-Eyes!" the Illusionist taunted.

The Galvan-Man, Dr. Calem Young,* was not happy with this strange new foe. He seemed to have an equal amount of strength and speed. It couldn't be!

 **(*= If you haven't seen this fiend's tragic origin, check out last issue - C.M.C)**

Galvan-Man suddenly sprinted off, a streak of lightning trailed behind the shocking supervillian.

"Hey, Four-Eyes, where do you think you're going? A water spout, maybe?", Ryan was planning to give chase but decided to head back to the Castelia Daily. He went to another nearby alleyway and changed back to his regular self.

 _That guy..._ Ryan wondered as he headed to his job. _What's he up to?_

* * *

 **So, it seems our hero has finally met the dastardly Galvan-Man in person! And we're sure you have many questions! What could've caused Ryan's superhuman transformation into the Mystifying Illusionist?! What strange new powers does Ryan have yet to discover?! Who created that strange lab in the sewers?! Where did the Galvan-Man run off to?! Will someone be able to find a cure to return Dr. Young to normal?! And, will Ryan get to work on time?!**

 **Be sure to check back here next time for more exciting adventures of the Masked Shadow! The Stupefying Super! The Master of Illusions!**

* * *

 **Next time:  
**

 **The Mystifying Illusionist #2**

 **"The Masters of Illusions!" (Part 2)**

 **Available Now!**

* * *

 **Editor's Note:** Hello, I'm Collin M. Cole, aka Twinleaf2623 writer and editor of "The Mystifying Illusionist!" We are looking for any great artists to design the cover art for this series. If you or anyone you know have the skills to create a great cover art, we'd love to see it! We're looking a picture of Ryan, as the Mystifying Illusionist, posing above Castelia City! The winner will be featured as the main cover for the series and a credit for your great work! **  
**

To enter a submission, be sure to post your art on Twitter with the hashtag #TheMystifyingIllusionist Twinleaf2623! Deadline is August 1st, 2018, and the winner will be announced in Issue #4, on August 4th, 2018. We can't wait to see your submissions, and we hope you will continue to look forward for more exciting adventures of the Mystifying Illusionist!

\- Collin M. Cole


	3. No 2: The Master of Illusions! (Part 2)

**The Mystifying Illusionist (Issue #2) "The Master of Illusions! (Part 2)"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The following is a work of fan fiction. Pokemon characters are trademarks of Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures, and The Pokemon Company International. Please support the official release.

 **Published by Twinleaf Publishing. "The Mystifying Illusionist" Issue #2. Subscription fee: 1 follow and 1 fav per account. Shipping is free.**

 **Writer, Letterer, and Editor:** Collin M. Cole

 **Co-Writer and Assistant Editor:** Nicholas J. Cole

 **Series created by Collin M. Cole and Nicholas J. Cole**

* * *

 **Previously...**

 _After surviving a strange explosion from a lab accident, Ryan Zorro, your average Zoroark, wakes up to find that he now possesses superhuman strength and speed. Most notably, his Illusion ability has become much more powerful than before. With his newfound abilities, he is determined to protect the citizens of Castelia City as a costumed vigilante: The Mystifying Illusionist!_

 _When a sudden bolt of lightning causes a fire in an apartment building, Ryan leaps into action as the Illusionist for the first time, rescuing a little boy from a collapsing ceiling. He soon learns that the evil Galvan-Man, a human-Galvantula hybrid, was behind the attack. After a short battle, Galvan-Man suddenly flees, leaving him to wonder this new foe is up to._

* * *

 ** _"_ The Master of Illusions! (Part 2)"  
**

 **Castelia Daily, 8:13 a.m., Sunday.**

When Ryan Zorro, secretly known as the Mystifying Illusionist, arrived at work, he checked his camera to see if he got a picture of himself saving that little boy or him fighting the Galvin-Man from just a few minutes ago*. Unfortunately, he realized that taking a picture of himself, by himself, as his new superhero ego would raise suspicion, so he deleted the one photo he was able to take, with him holding the camera, showing him and the Galvin-Man battling from earlier.

 **(*= Last issue! - C. M. C.)**

" **Ryan!** You're late 13 minutes late!" Mr. Harold Harrison, the publisher of the Castelia Daily, walked from his office, very concerned at Ryan. "And not just that, you've strictly went against the assignment I gave you and Todd Snap yesterday to take photos of the new exhibit at Studio Castelia, and instead you lollygag in the sewers like a Lillipup with hearing problems! _**And**_ you nearly blow yourself up in some crazy scientist's lab that just so happen to be in those sewers! You could've been killed!"

"Uh, Mr. Harrison," the Zoroark nervously stammered, bracing for the worst, "I-If you'd just give me a chance to explain..."

What Ryan didn't expect from his boss was a hearty laugh, leaving him a bit puzzled. "And that's what I like seeing in a photographer for this paper: a risk-taker! A real go-getter! A guy who's willing to give his life in the name of journalism!" Mr. Harrison patted his employee on the back, smiling gratuitously. "You know, when I saw the effects work you've done back at the High Noon Show, I knew you were willing to try anything once, even when you suggested some new ideas for segments! And that's why I hired you for the photographer position! Those pictures you took with that freak Galvan-Man and that lab yesterday are proof that you're willing to find stories no journalist would dare to uncover!"

Ryan let a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks."

"And that's why I'm assigning you to take pictures of this new menace threatening the city, what was his name again... Oh, yes! Mr. Fining Illusionist!"

The last word got Ryan's attention, "Uh, don't you mean " _Mystifying_ Illusionist", sir?" he corrected Harrison.

"Yes, that's it! Mystifying Illusionist. Good name for a circus freak show, it has a nice name. See what I mean: a real go-getter! Now, you're getting it!" Harrison turned to a nearby journalist, who was writing the story for tomorrow's paper. "Ms. Kinsey! Change the title: "Mystifying Illusionist: Man or Monster?" Move the story over to the front-page!"

"Right away, Mr. Harrison." the reporter changed the title and continued on typing the story.

As his boss walked back to his office, Ryan followed him to find the right words to defend himself while not revealing his identity, not happy with what the daring publisher was labeling his superhero ego as. "Wait a minute, Mr. Harrison, that guy's a hero. He saved a little kid from an apartment fire. I mean, he can't be a monster!" Ryan argued.

Mr. Harrison scoffed. "What are you, his lawyer? Of course he would save that kid from that fire! It's his cover-up! Him being some sort of superhero is what he wants you to believe. He'll eventually gain the city's trust until one day, **BAM!** He turns his back on Castelia and reveals his true self! Why else would he call himself the Illusionist? It's because his little "superhero" act is just an illusion. It's in his name!"

Ryan, knowing he probably shouldn't try to push the argument any further, sighed and nodded. "Whatever you say, sir."

"Good, now I need pictures of that weirdo by tonight for tomorrow's paper, and I'll make sure you stay with Mr. Snap this time. Whoever this "Mystifying Illusionist" guy is, I'll make sure this city doesn't become fooled by this facade he's making, or my name isn't Harold H. Harrison!"

"Uh, sure thing, Mr. Harrison." Ryan left the office and met up with Todd Snap, his co-worker as well as a well-known Pokemon photographer.

 _Great._ Ryan thought to himself. _If Todd finds out I'm actually that same weirdo Harrison put a target on, I'm a goner. Even so, how are we supposed to take pictures of the Mystifying Illusionist when he himself can't show up? Should I really tell Todd my secret?  
_

* * *

 **Castelia Street, 11:38 a.m., Sunday.  
**

As the two photographers walked along the sidewalk, Ryan started to see a mirrored version of Castelia City in the sky above him, possibly another one of those strange visions he had at the hospital earlier.* After blinking a few times, the sky was blue as ever, no mirrored version of Castelia City towered over him.

 **(*= Again, see last issue! C. M. C.)**

"So, Ryan," Todd turned to his co-worker, "This "Illusionist" guy, what did he look like?"

Ryan shrugged. "Don't know. I never got a good look of him. I saw him save that kid from the apartment building fire, though. I don't know why Mr. Harrison is aagainst him though. He saved a kid."

"So, he's some sort of a superhero?" Todd asked.

"I guess so." Ryan responded.

"I just don't understand how you just happened to be there. First, this Galvan-Man fellow, and now this." Todd stopped at a crosswalk, pushing a button and waited for the signal to cross. "Ryan, is there something you aren't telling me?" he asked the Zoroark suspiciously.

"Um..."

Suddenly, police cars zoomed across the street, catching Ryan and Todd's attention. Sirens blared, and Ryan could hear one of the police car's radio.

 _ **All available units, we have a 132 in progress at the Castelia National Bank. We have a man armed with what looks like... webs and lightning bolts? Requesting all available back-up, immediately.**_

"Who'd rob a bank at this hour?" Todd asked Ryan, the crosswalk signal blinked a walking person, allowing the two to cross the street.

 _I'd have a pretty good idea who._ Ryan thought to himself, waiting the perfect opportunity to slip away to the nearest alleyway to change.

"You think the Illusionist will show up, Ryan?" Todd turned around to see that Ryan was gone. "Uh... Ryan?"

* * *

Ryan searched for, and eventually found, a nearby alleyway. He quickly changed into the Mystifying Illusionist, and our hero leaped into action, following the police cars to catch up with the thieving Galvan-Man.

 _Alright, Four-Eyes, let's see what you're banking on this time..._

The Illusionist jumped down from a building and landed in front of the bank entrance. A crowd of people noticed the hero, including the mother of the kid he rescued from the collapsing apartment earlier that morning. A streak of lightning escaped the glass doors, quite possibly Galvan-Man. Our hero pursued the electric evildoer as the crowd cheered him on.

"Go get him, Illusionist!"

"Yeah, Illusionist! Stop that web-headed freak!"

Galvan-Man was close to the exit tunnel for Route 4, but was blocked by a swarm of police officers led by Officer Sandra Jenny.

"Freeze!" the officer ordered Galvan-Man, "You're under arrest for armed robbery. Put your hands where we can see them!"

Galvan-Man did as told. "Sure, miss, sure!" In a split second he used Shock Wave, about to electrocute the officers risking their lives for justice...

Until, miraculously, the electricity from the Shock Wave was absorbed by a pair of silver claws. It was the Masked Shadow, the Stupefying Super, the Master of Illusions!

Dozens of police officers stared in awe at the man who saved their lives: The Mystifying Illusionist! Galvan-Man was furious. Here he was, face to face with the same person who tried to stop him just hours earlier!

"Sorry I'm late!" The Illusionist turned to Officer Jenny, "Did I miss something, officer. I didn't know you all were having a surprise party just for me! Thank you, you're all so kind!"

" _ **YOU!**_ " Galvan-Man glared at our hero, "You're from this morning! You're that Mystifying Illusionist guy everybody's talking about!"

The Illusionist turned and noticed Galvan-Man a few feet behind him.

"Oh my, gosh! Officer Jenny, you never mentioned presents!" the hero gasped sarcastically, "Thanks! I've always wanted to play with Four-Eyes!"

Furiously, Galvan-Man fired bolts of lightning at his foe, dodging every one of them.

"Hey, watch it there, bug-breath, someone could get hurt!"

" _ **STOP MOVING, YOU FOOL!**_ "

"Ok, then. Tell you what, Four-Eyes, give me your best shot!" The Illusionist taunted. Galvan-Man fired another bolt and it coursed through our hero's body!

The Illusionist screamed in pain, but it suddenly changed into laughter as he disappeared. It turns out our hero used Double Team the whole time! The confused Galvan-Man was suddenly hoisted upwards by his opponent.

"Need a lift, Four-Eyes?" Our hero used Aerial Ace to knock his opponent to the ground.

" _ **HEY!**_ " Galvan-Man struggled, then made a Spiderweb to trap our hero, who quickly escaped by clawing his way out with his steel Fury Swipes. The Illusionist then fired an Hidden Power at Galvan-Man, defeating him. The police arrested this shocking supervillain soon after.

"You're under arrest, sir, for robbery, attempted assault towards police, and resisting arrest. You have the right to remain silent..." A male officer told Galvan-Man.

A crowd cheered as our hero sprinted off, satisfied of a job well done, all before Officer Jenny was able to thank him. As Ryan was ready to change back, a flash of light caught him changing out of his costume.

"So, this is what you've been up to, Ryan... or, should I say, the Mystifying Illusionist!" Todd Snap accused, camera in hand. All Ryan could do was stand there in horror, knowing his cover would soon be blown by one single picture. "Care to explain?"

* * *

 **Café Sonata, 2:05 p.m., Sunday.  
**

Ryan quietly explained everything to Todd at lunch. About the lab in the sewers, the Illusionium he accidentally drank, the dizzy spells he was having, Harrison's dislike of his superhero form, about Galvan-Man, and his confrontations with him.

"I see. And you're afraid that if your cover is blown, you'll be labeled as a freak like that Galvan-Man from your photos?"

"Yeah. Todd, I'm begging you, please don't give those pictures to Mr. Harrison! I might get fired if you do that!" Ryan pleaded.

"Quit your crying, of course I won't do that. I can just delete the photo of you changing into and out of your superhero outfit. Besides, why bother when I have some pretty clear photos of you fighting that Galvan-Man! If Mr. Harrison asks, I'll just say you took them." Todd smiled.

"You really mean that, Todd?"

"Well, unless you're planning on becoming a supervillain down the road, then yeah!" Todd promised.

"Thanks, man, you're a lifesaver!" The Zoroark smiled happily.

"Don't look at me, you're the one who saved all those police officers." his co-worker reminded, and the two laughed. "Come on, let's get these pictures back to Mr. Harrison for tomorrow's paper."

"Yeah."

* * *

 **Castelia City Prison, 8:25 p.m., Sunday**

"Sorry, man, but we don't need freaks like you causing trouble in Castelia." A security guard told Doctor Calem Young, also known as Galvan-Man. "We already have problems with Team Plasma, and there's no way we're about to let another nutcase run rampant through these streets."

As the cells locked up, Young smirked to himself. _You wait. Soon, Castelia will bow down to my plan for human evolution. I've already found a few test subjects for Samuel Oak. And soon, this city will be my next experiments. And as for that Mystifying Illusionist? Well, Ryan Zorro better be prepared for this city's downfall. I may now lack a powerful Human-Zoroark hybrid with the loss of that Illusionium thanks to him, but my plan is still going swimmingly...  
_

Dr. Young chuckled quietly to himself as he began to find a way to break out of his cell.

* * *

 **Castelia Sewers, 9:00 p.m., Sunday  
**

As Ryan began to search for answers surrounding the lab that nearly killed him yesterday, he found a few broken bottles with labels. Ryan could make out one of them.

 _Bearium? Looks like someone's not good at spelling._ Ryan chuckled.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. The ground started to shake. He decided to change into the Illusionist just in case Galvan-Man probably escaped. But, it wasn't Galvan-Man.

" ** _DOES SOMEONE WANT A HUG?!_** " a booming voice echoed throughout the sewer halls. The voice just so happened to belong to a big, hairy man with a racoon tail. His face was red, as if he was blushing. It seemed that this man looked like a Bewear!

The Illusionist stood his ground, ready to fight a new enemy. _Oh, man... I'm not a big fan of bear hugs._

* * *

 **Our hero has gotten the first look at The Great Grisly! Who is he?! Will the Illusionist be able to defeat this new enemy?! What does Dr. Young have to do with this?! And will Todd Snap be able to keep our hero's secret from spreading to other people, including Harold H. Harrison?!  
**

 **Be sure to come back and check out the next issue of the Masked Shadow! The Stupefying Super! The Master of Illusions!**

 **The Mystifying Illusionist #3:**

 **"Great Scott! The Great Grisly!"**

 **Available Now!  
**

* * *

 **Editor's Note:** Wow, I didn't expect this issue to be finished this fast. Originally, we were planning to release this issue on July 7th, but since writing the series has gone much quicker than expected, we are happy to announce the deadline for the cover art contest we mentioned last issue will now be October 31st. We hope this new deadline gives you all plenty of time to design the cover art. Remember all participating cover art must be uploaded on Twitter with #TheMystifyingIllusionist Twinleaf2623 in order to enter. The current cover art above is not final, and we'll announce the winner in November.

\- Collin M. Cole.


	4. No 3: Great Scott! The Great Grisly!

**The Mystifying Illusionist (Issue #3) "Great Scott! The Great Grisly!"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The following is a work of fan fiction. Pokemon characters are trademarks of Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures, and The Pokemon Company International. Please support the official release.

 **Published by Twinleaf Publishing. "The Mystifying Illusionist" Issue #3. Subscription fee: 1 follow and 1 fav per account. Shipping is free.**

 **Writer, Letterer, and Editor:** Collin M. Cole

 **Co-Writer and Assistant Editor:** Nicholas J. Cole

 **Series created by Collin M. Cole and Nicholas J. Cole**

* * *

 **Previously...**

 _After surviving a strange explosion from a lab accident, Ryan Zorro, your average Zoroark, wakes up to find that he now possesses superhuman strength and speed. Most notably, his Illusion ability has become much more powerful than before. With his newfound abilities, he is determined to protect the citizens of Castelia City as a costumed vigilante: The Mystifying Illusionist!_

 _While Castelia City has seen Ryan Zorro, aka the Mystifying Illusionist as a superhero, Harold H. Harrison, publisher of the Castelia Daily, sees him as a menace using the superhero gig as a cover-up. When our hero and Todd Snap are tasked to take pictures of the masked vigilante, they notice police cars heading for the Castelia National Bank, where the evil Galvan-Man has robbed thousands of dollars._

 _After he arrests the shocking supervillain and saves the day, Ryan changes out of his costume, only to be caught red-handed by Snap, who happily agrees to keep Ryan's superhero identity a secret. Later that night, Ryan returns to the sewers that gave him his powers, only to find that he isn't alone...  
_

* * *

 **"Great Scott! The Great Grisly!"  
**

 **Castelia Sewers, 9:08 p.m., Sunday**

" _ **COME ON, DON'T BE SHY!**_ ", the big, hairy, racoon-tailed, and seemingly friendly man stomped closer to Ryan Zorro, also known as the Mystifying Illusionist. " _ **ALL I WANT IS A GREAT BIG HUG!**_ "

 _I can't fight this guy!_ Ryan thought to himself, wondering what to do with the strange Bewear-like man. _He hasn't done any harm to the city... well, as least not yet. Still, I can't let this guy run freely around the city. I've seen what Bewear are like when Ken Morris did a special show in Alola, and if I recall correctly, their hugs can cripple, even kill, those who aren't careful. And if I'm not careful, **I'll** be crippled!_

Our hero looked at the shattered, empty vial of Bearium. _That Bearium... could that liquid have turned him into what he is now? And if that's the case, are there other people like him who have transformed into human-Pokemon hybrids like Galvan-Man?_

As the hairy hybrid stomped closer, Ryan made a run for the exit.

" ** _HEY! COME BACK! I JUST WANT TO HUG YOU!_** " The human-Bewear chased after the Zoroark, gaining on him step by step. Ryan, knowing there was no other choice, turned to face this new foe and slammed the ground. The sewer water rose above our hero, splitting in half to form two walls of muddy water. Just as the Bewear hybrid was about to close in on him for a hug, Ryan leaned his palms on the muddy water, pushing it with great force.

Instantly, the water bundled into a decent-sized wave, enough to carry the Bewear-like man down the deeper parts of the sewer. With the hybrid out of sight, Ryan rushed out to check if anyone was watching him. When the coast was clear, he quickly changed back to his normal self and ran down the street to his apartment.

* * *

 **Castelia Street, 7:25 a.m., Monday  
**

The next morning, Ryan decided to use the extra time he had before going to work for patrolling the streets as the Mystifying Illusionist, his costume cleaned up from last night's encounter. First, he found a man attempting to hijack a parked car.

The man was too busy with finding something to break the car's windows he didn't notice the Pokemon superhero standing behind him.

"Nice day for stealing cars, huh?", the Illusionist joked. The man turned around, surprised at being caught. He pulled out a gun and attempted to pull the trigger at our hero, but no bullets came out.

"Now, now, young man." The Illusionist waved a finger, "It's not polite to point. Now listen, if you want to save money, say a few grand, and possibly a job opportunity, I think you should walk away from the vehicle right now. We wouldn't want the cops on our tail now would we?"

The man, with no other option, simply nodded nervously and calmly walked away.

A male citizen walked out and got into his car, giving a thumb-up at our hero as thanks.

Next, the Illusionist noticed a group of teenagers bullying a young, blond-haired boy.

"Oh, what a dork!"

"Yeah! Hey, you should've seen the look on his face after we tore apart that stuffed decoy doll he had at school!"

"That was so hilarious!"

"What are you going to do, loser! Go cry to your mom?"

The teens laughed viciously at the now-devastated young boy, until they saw the Illusionist!

"Guys, it's that Illusionist freak from the paper!" The teens began to make a break for it. "Bail!"

Our hero walked up to the little boy, who by this point was burying his face in tears.

"Hey, buddy." The Illusionist knelt down at the boy's eye level. "What's wrong, are those kids putting you down?"

The kid looked up, staring at the Master of Illusions himself. "Hey, you're that Mystifying Illusionist from today's paper!"

Our hero smiled, "Heh... in the flesh!" The young kid laughed happily. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong."

"Well," the kid began, "these kids are picking on me because they said I look like a loser." Tears were beginning to well up again.

"Hey, kid, it's OK. Don't let those guys get the better of you." The Illusionist advised the young kid, "Let me, uh, let you in on a little secret: it's not how you look that defines what you are, but it's what you do that's really important. Take it from me! You see, some people don't think I'm a big fancy superhero, in fact they think I'm dangerous. But, I still do what I have to do. You got that?"

The kid smiled at our hero from these inspiring words. "Yeah! Thanks, Mr. Illusionist!"

Ryan smiled at himself, proud that he was able to cheer the little kid. A school bus arrived, and after the kid waved to him, the Illusionist was off to find the nearest alleyway to change back to his regular self.

* * *

 **Castelia Daily, 8:00 a.m., Monday**

Ryan was not amused with the front page.

 _ **Exclusive: Mystifying Illusionist - Friend Or Foe? Inside Castelia City's Menace!**_

"It's brilliant!" Mr. Harold H. Harrison, publisher of the Castelia Daily proudly announced, "We've sold the most papers in just two hours than we would in a two weeks!"

Harrison turned to Ryan and patted him on the back. "And, it's all thanks to you, Ryan! This Illusionist fellow may not be such a bad guy after all, now that I think about it."

Ryan's eyes lit up. "Really, sir?"

"Yeah," Harrison admitted, "because he's making history for the Castelia Daily! Million of papers sold in the span of just two hours is unthinkable in printed media!"

"Sir, that's great and all, but the Illusionist you call a "menace" saved most of the city's police force! I mean, don't you think you should..."

"Think? Think?!" Harrison interrupted. "I don't _think_ that menace would save a bunch of law enforcers for nothing. He's probably brainwashing the police to make them _**think**_ he's on the side of justice so later he can stab them in the back as part of his plan! So, i _**think**_ you should quit defending the little scoundrel and start taking pictures of him! Oh, and, uh, we've gotten word of yet another menace in the sewers, The Great Grisly! Came up with it myself, half-man, half-bear! Now, go on, get going with those pictures."

Mr. Harrison lightly pushed Ryan out of his office. Todd Snap, Ryan's co-worker, was waiting for him.

"You ready?" Todd asked Ryan, who nodded.

The two left the offices and took the elevator. As soon as the elevator door shut, Todd turned to Ryan.

"I'm guessing you saw the headline?"

Ryan sighed, "Yeah, I did... you didn't say anything about...", the Zoroark paused. "...the "thing", did you?"

"Nope. I haven't told anyone you're really the Illusionist."*

 **(*= Todd Snap is currently the only one who knows of Ryan's secret identity, as seen last issue! - C. M. C.)**

"Good!" Ryan smiled, letting out a sigh of relief.

Eventually, the elevator doors opened, and the two exited the building.

* * *

 **Castelia Street, 6:32 p.m., Monday.  
**

After taking a few pictures of locations around the city, Todd met back up with Ryan, still in his regular form.

"Aren't you going to change, yet?" Todd whispered.

"Not yet. Why, did you happen to spot any criminals around here?" Ryan quietly asked his trusted co-worker.

"Nothing out of the ordinary yet. Say, didn't Harrison say something about this "Great Grisly" guy?"

"Yeah."

"Let me guess, you've already seen him this morning starting another apartment fire."

"Actually, last night in the sewers. Apparently, there was some liquid called Bearium...with an "E" for some reason, not barium as in the periodic table. Anyway, I'm guessing that Bearium might have transformed a normal guy into a human-Bewear hybrid!"

"But, Bewear is only native in the Alola region. H-hold on, are you thinking that it might have some connection to the Illusionium in the lab two days ago?"

"Probably... this "Great Grisly" guy Harrison is calling wanted to give me a hug."

"Good thing you're alive."

"Yeah... I used sewer water."

"Man, that's gross. At least you turned out OK." Todd gave his co-worker and friend a thumbs-up, and then walked off. "Hey Ryan, I'm going to get some dinner. You just go and do whatever you have to do, OK?"

"Alright!"

* * *

 **Café Sonata, 7:13 p.m., Monday**

Todd Snap walked into the café and noticed a big, hairy man at one of the tables.

"Oh, hello, sir." Todd waved to him, who stood up happily. "Uh, sorry, I-I was just starting up a conversation, t-that's all!" the photographer nervously laughed.

The big man just stared at Snap, grinning more and more, happier and happier.

" ** _DO YOU WANT A HUG, TOO?_** " The man boomed loudly.

 _The Great Grisly?!_ Todd stared at the hulking giant, a bit intimidated. "Uh, no thanks, sir!" Todd backed up, tripping over the counter and seeing a waitress lying dead, bent in two. Todd gasped in horror, knowing full well he would most likely be the next one to be hugged and, quite possibly, killed.

 _Where's Ryan when you need him?!_ Todd thought to himself.

To defend himself, Todd grabbed a kitchen knife. A large hand, the Great Grisly's, reached over the counter. Todd immediately sliced into the giant hand, causing the hybrid to roar loudly in pain.

After a few seconds of silence, the counter was karate chopped in half. The Great Grisly brutally swung its other arm across the room, tables and chairs crashing into the wall. The Great Grisly used Hammer Arm on every table and chair until it set its eyes on Todd, defensively holding the ooze-filled kitchen knife.

 _Come on, Ryan, where are you?!_

* * *

 **Narrow Street, 7:20 p.m., Monday  
**

Ryan walked down the alley at Narrow Street, about ready to change out of his Mystifying Illusionist costume. But, suddenly he heard noise from inside the Café Sonata.

Very faintly, he could hear Todd yelling inside, but that wasn't what got his attention. There was another voice inside the room, and it sounded very familiar.

" _ **I WANT MY HUG! GIVE ME A HUG RIGHT NOW!**_ "

 _Todd!_ Ryan yanked open the door. Accidentally forgetting he had super strength, Ryan saw that the door peeled right off the wall.

But there was no time for that. Todd needed saving!

"Hey, Papa Bear! Mind if we talk this out. Maybe have a drink or two?" The Illusionist quipped.

"Thank Arceus, you're here!" Todd rejoiced, but then he noticed the Great Grisly about to swing a Drain Punch. "Ryan, look out!" he warned the Illusionist.

The Drain Punch landed a direct hit on our hero, who was knocked to a brick wall from the force of the blow.

"Nngh... I guess I'll take that as a no, then." The Illusionist coughed.

 _Man, that hurt._ _What training regime did that big lug go through?_ Ryan checked an HP bar on his power helm's visor. _Less than half... better make my moves count. I guess I'll have to fight fire with fire._

Ryan ducked from the Great Grisly's grasp and used Low Sweep, and got up fired a Focus Blast. Within seconds, the Great Grisly was seemingly unable to battle.

Todd walked over to the Great Grisly, lightly nudged its face with his left shoe.

"Did we win?" Todd asked, only to be snatched by a large bear hand.

" **TODD, NO!** " Ryan shouted as his co-worker began to get crushed from the weight of the hug. Suddenly, a rush of adrenaline surged through Ryan's body, knowing he had to act quickly. Grabbing the kitchen knife, the Illusionist, knowing he had no other options, knowing the police would eventually find out, plunged it into the top of the Great Grisly's head.

A low groan emitted from the hybrid's mouth, its grip loosened, freeing Todd just in time for him to witness the Mystifying Illusionist standing atop the Great Grisly's back.

Ryan looked down at the hybrid's unconscious body in shock, knowing he just took an innocent civilian's life. He was determined to protect the citizens of Castelia City, a superhero, and now here he was, a murderer. All to protect a friend.

"Ryan? You alright?" Todd Snap asked his Zoroark co-worker.

 _Think? Think?! I don't think that menace would save a bunch of law enforcers for nothing._

The word "menace" kept echoing in Ryan's head. Maybe he was a menace. Maybe Mr. Harrison was right.

"Todd... what do we do with the body?"

"You're asking me?! Uh... I don't know. Throw it in that dumpster over there." Todd pointed at an old dumpster further down the alley. Ryan lifted the Great Grisly's massive body with ease and tossed him into a pile of trash bags.

"I'm going to go give the photos I took today to Mr. Harrison. I'll see you tomorrow." Ryan told Snap.

"Alright, then."

"Goodnight, Todd."

"Don't forget to change out of that outfit."

* * *

 **Castelia City Prison, 10:09 p.m., Monday.**

 _There has to be a way out of this cell!_ Dr. Calem Young, the Galvan-Man, wondered how on earth he would be able to escape. He was still not used to being labeled as a freak by his jail-mates, and now with Professor Oak's deadline nearing its end, Young would try anything to bust out of jail.

"Excuse me, Mister...uh...Galvan-Man, there's someone here to see you.", the prison guard notified the doctor.

Suddenly, a sonic boom shattered the walls of Galvan-Man's cell. "And that someone is me! The Screecher!"

A few police officers attempted to stop the Screecher, but they were blown away by another loud sonic boom.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Galvan-Man asked this strange person, confused and cautious.

"Well, we've heard that you've been having some trouble with a certain individual. You wouldn't happen to know where the Mystifying Illusionist hides out, now would you?"

"You mean Ryan Zorro?" Young, the Galvan-Man, clutched a charred but still readable name tag from the Castelia Daily. "I think I have some ideas."

"Excellent! I, the Screecher, will make preparations for a little homecoming party at the Castelia Daily!" The Screecher declared, laughing loudly and maniacally.

"Wait!" Galvan-Man stopped his apparently new partner for a moment, "You've said "we've heard." Tell me, who else have you brought along?"

Thumping sounds echoes through the halls, then suddenly a large fist destroyed Galvan-Man's cell wall.

" _ **I CAN'T WAIT TO GIVE THAT MYSTIFYING ILLUSIONIST A BIG HUG!**_ "

* * *

 **Castelia Daily, 8:15 a.m., Tuesday.**

Ryan decided not to change into the Illusionist this morning due to last night's little incident. He checked the newspaper, where surprisingly no mention of the Mystifying Illusionist was in any of the pages.

"I tell you, he's a menace! He knows I'm onto him and he'll do anything to prevent any bad publicity towards him! Gosh darn it, he's good." Mr. Harrison shouted proudly at Ryan

Ryan smugly grinned at the mention of the word "good." _Well, Harold H. Harrison, thank you. I'm quite flattered._

"Good at covering up his no-good plan! I tell you when I find out what that glorified magician's devilish plan is, I'll make sure there will be witch hunters tracking him to the corners of the city! I want him put on trial, and prosecuted via the good ol' confessions trails they used back in the Middle Age Kalos!"

Suddenly, the fax machine rang.

"Hello? Oh, Ms. Reed, talk to me, who's bugging me now? Who? He's here to apply for a job at the Castelia Daily?"

Ryan peeked inside Mr. Harrison's office. "Excuse me, Mr. Harrison..."

"Oh! Ryan, excuse me for just a moment." Mr. Harrison insisted, and resumed speaking with someone on the fax. Ryan closed the door and started to walk towards his desk.

"What was his name? Oh, alright, I'll do just that. Send the guy up, I'll have Mister Zorro show him around the place." Harrison got up and called Ryan over. "Ryan! Come here, I need something from you."

"There's a young man at the receptionist's desk, he's our new journalist. Father's famous in this business, particularly in multimedia. Says here he even claims he can even see the future. Bold if you ask me. Anyway, I've arranged for an interview with him this afternoon, and I want you to show the guy around the place. Understand?"

"Yeah, I'll get right to it, sir." Ryan nodded, thankfully he became used to where things were in and around the offices.

As the Zoroark exited the elevator, he met with the receptionist.

"Oh, good afternoon, Ryan." Ms. Reed, the receptionist, greeted. The young man seemed to look familiar, but definitely he couldn't be. "You know, this guy's father used to be the best in the business. Well, that was until that little incident in Crown City a few years ago in Sinnoh."

The mere mention of Crown City grabbed Ryan's attention. "Did you say Crown City? I'm sorry, who's the new guy here I'm supposed to show around?" he asked, referring to the young man staring awkwardly at the Zoroark.

"Oh, him?" Ms. Reed replied, "This young man here is Grayson. Grayson Kodai. He's Grings' son."

"Hello, there." Grayson introduced himself to Ryan, who was too stunned to reply "You know, you look familiar. Have we met somewhere before?"

 _Yeah..._ Ryan angrily thought to himself. _Your dad nearly killed Meema when I was just a Zorua..._

* * *

 **What a shocking revelation this must be for our hero! Who is this new guy, Grayson Kodai?! Will our hero be able to adjust working with the son of Grings Kodai?! And now that Galvan-Man has escaped from prison, what does he have in store for Ryan?! And just who is the Screecher?!**

 **Be sure to check back next time for more exciting action-packed adventures of the Masked Shadow! The Stupefying Super! The Masters of Illusions!**

 **Next time:**

 **The Mystifying Illusionist #4  
**

 **"Showdown with the Screecher!"**

 **Available Now!  
**

* * *

 **Editor's Note:** When I write these stories, even I get surprised by what I come up with! So, the first stand-alone story. I wrote this as a sort of "monster-of-the-week" type story. I hope you all were satisfied with this issue as well as the previous. And if there is anything you think needs some improvement or have any questions, we'll gladly read your reviews and suggestions. This is currently the longest issue in terms of word count. Again, I really hope you enjoyed reading and were just as surprised at the ending twist as I was. See you all next issue!

\- Collin M. Cole


	5. No 4: Showdown with The Screecher!

**The Mystifying Illusionist (Issue #4)"Showdown with the Screecher!"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The following is a work of fan fiction. Pokémon characters are trademarks of Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures, and The Pokemon Company International. Please support the official release.

 **Published by Twinleaf Publishing. "The Mystifying Illusionist" #4. Subscription fee: 1 follow and 1 fav per account. Shipping is free.**

 **Writer, Letterer, and Editor:** Collin M. Cole

 **Co-Writer and Assistant Editor:** Nicholas J. Cole

 **Series created by Collin M. Cole and Nicholas J. Cole**

* * *

 **Previously...**

 _After surviving a strange explosion from a lab accident, Ryan Zorro, your average Zoroark, wakes up to find that he now possesses superhuman strength and speed. Most notably, his Illusion ability has become much more powerful than before. With his newfound abilities, he is determined to protect the citizens of Castelia City as a costumed vigilante: The Mystifying Illusionist!_

 _While searching the Castelia Sewers for answers about the strange powers he received from the lab, Ryan meets the ferocious Great Grisly. Escaping in the nick of time, our hero later encounters this beast once more at the Café Sonata the following day. In an intense fight that nearly kills the bystanding Todd Snap, Ryan's co-worker the Castelia Daily and the only person who knows the his superhero identity, The Mystifying Illusionist is left no choice but to kill the Great Grisly in order to protect his friend._

 _Meanwhile, at the Castelia City Prison, a strange man who calls himself "The Screecher" finds Dr. Calem Young, aka the evil Galvan-Man, and breaks him out of his cell. And it appears that the Great Grisly is also still alive, too!_

 _The next morning at the Castelia Daily, Ryan is tasked by his boss, Harold H. Harrison, to give a tour of the offices to Grayson Kodai, the son of former news media giant Grings Kodai, the same man who kidnapped and nearly killed Ryan and his mother years ago._

* * *

 **Castelia Daily, 8:35 a.m., Tuesday**

"And this?", Ryan introduced Grayson Kodai to the main offices of the Castelia Daily, "This is where all the action is!"

The staff there were still as busy as usual. Some who were working waved and greeted Ryan, while others were busy typing the stories for tomorrow's paper.

Mr. Harrison walked out of his office once he noticed the young Kodai and shook his hand. "Ah, Grayson Kodai! I'm Harold H. Harrison, publisher of the Castelia Daily.", Harrison happily introduced himself. "Such a pleasure to finally meet you. I see you've already met Ryan over there. I've already read your resumé. I've heard a lot about your old man, one of the best in the business! Why don't we go into my office and start the interview."

Mr. Harrison escorted Grayson to his office. "Oh! Ryan.", he called the Zoroark before shutting the door, "You and Snap just get some more pictures of that Illusionist weirdo. I just know he's behind all the creeps popping up in this city!"

 _Sure thing, Harrison._ Ryan thought to himself, still suspicious of Grayson. _You're interviewing one of them. Heh... Kodai. There's a name I haven't heard in years. I wonder if the Castelia Daily published the story of how Meema...er, Maa exposed Grings Kodai as a photo-shopping fraud._

"Hey, Ryan?", Todd Snap, Ryan's co-worker, called. "You have your camera ready?"

The Zoroark didn't respond, nor did he move. Todd walked over to his Pokémon co-worker and tapped his shoulder. "Ryan, let's get going."

Still no response.

"Hey, buddy. You okay in there?" Todd asked.

Ryan then nodded and walked out towards the elevator.

"That's the spirit, pal!", Todd smiled as he followed the Zoroark into the elevator. Instead of pushing the button for the 1st floor, Ryan pushed the button below it, labeled "Archives."

"Uh, Ryan?" Todd looked his co-worker, confused and concerned. "You pushed the wrong button."

"I know." Ryan admitted, "I just want to show you something. That is if they have it."

"Why?"

"Because, Todd, I don't trust the new guy Mr. Harrison is interviewing up there."

"Grayson Kodai? Come on, he can't that bad. His father was one of the most famous people in the news industry! Besides, you barely even know the guy."

"Oh, really?" Ryan growled, "His father almost _electrocuted_ me to death back when I was a Zorua!"

"Wait, you actually met Grings Kodai?!", Todd asked, surprised.

Ryan angrily laughed, " _Met him?!_ That monster that guy up there calls a father kidnapped me, tortured me, forced my mother to terrorize Crown City so he could find the Time Ripple and destroy the city just so he still use some stupid mind-reading power he had two decades ago! And if weren't for the kid with the red hat and the Pikachu, I probably wouldn't be standing here right now!"*

 **(*= If you haven't already, be sure to watch "Pokémon: Zoroark - Masters of Illusions" to get the whole story, available on DVD, iTunes and Google Play. - C. M. C.)**

"You mean Ash Ketchum?"

Ryan calmed down, confused that his co-worker actually knew the guy that helped him years ago. "How did you know?"

"Well, I've bumped into him a couple times back in Kanto and Johto. He's a pretty nice guy, too." Todd explained

"Yeah.", Ryan smiled, looking back at the fun times he had transforming into Ash just to see their reactions. "You know, I wonder what he's doing now. I can't believe it's been a decade since he helped me get back home."

* * *

 **Castelia Daily Archives, 9:03 a.m., Tuesday**

The elevator door opened, revealing a large room filled to the brim with over 120 years of Castelia Daily's massive back catalogue of newspapers.

"Which one were you looking for, Ryan?" Todd asked the Zoroark, who was already searching for the paper he was looking for.

"The papers from a decade ago, July 10th." Ryan specified, searching the room for this date.

Eventually, he found what he was looking for and showed Todd the paper.

"Kodai Convicted for Crown City Attacks." Todd read, "Grings Kodai, news media giant and president of the Kodai Network Corporation was arrested yesterday after unknowingly admitting to the recent terrorist attacks in Crown City, originally thought to be caused by a wild Zoroark. According to a leaked video broadcasted on the network, the supposed "man who can see the future" admits that twenty years ago, he discovered a Time Ripple that withered Crown City, but ultimately gave him his infamous future-sight. The Kodai Network Corporation filed for bankruptcy later that day, following the news on his arrest. Kodai was immediately sentenced to serve life in prison, though some believed court would rule for a death sentence. Kodai's son, Grayson, who recently turned 17 on Thursday, did not comment on the matter."

"You see why I don't trust Crystal Ball Jr. up there?", Ryan growled.

"Ryan, relax.", Todd hushed the Zoroark. "I'm sorry this thing happened to you, okay? But that was ten years ago. Grayson surely isn't the same guy as his father. Besides, the paper said that Grings Kodai's in jail for life. So, everything is fine."

Ryan calmed down, but was still suspicious of Grayson. "All right, then. But I'm still keeping my distance from him, especially when I'm the Mystifying Illusionist."

Todd sighed. "Okay, then. Let's just get some pictures of...", suddenly he paused when he realized about the safety of Ryan's secret. "Oh, Arceus! You're right! If Grayson finds out you're the Illusionist...!"

"Yeah, I'm a goner.", Ryan finished his co-worker's sentence. "And I'm betting you that it's the first thing Harrison's going to want from him. You get it now?"

"Don't worry," Todd happily assured the Zoroark. "If something happens, I'll distract him so you have time to change."

"Okay, what about his future sight?" Ryan asked as the two took the elevator up to the entrance.

"Well, then, let's hope you know moves that lower accuracy.", Todd joked as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

 **Main Street, 9:56 a.m., Tuesday.**

Ryan was walking around town finding some interesting to snap a picture at for tomorrow's paper. He checked every so often to see if Grayson Kodai was nearby, which was yet to occur. Eventually, a conversation from a group of people caught his attention.

"Say, did you hear about the city's prison break last night?", he heard a man ask the others in group.

"Yeah.", another man nodded, "Who got away, again?"

"Oh, you mean the yellow spider-looking creep in the lab coat?"

"Hold on, isn't he that "Galvan-Man" from the news a few days ago?"

"That's the one."

 _How the heck did ol' Four-Eyes bust out of his cage?!_ Ryan wondered as he walked past the group of men, continuing to eavesdrop on their discussion.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, according to the police, this big fat man with a raccoon tail busted down the prison cell's wall, and there was this guy who calls himself the Screecher."

"The Screecher? Sounds like a wrestler name if you ask me!"

Ryan shuddered. Now, not only was Galvan-Man free from prison, but the Great Grisly was still alive as well. And to make matters worse, he now had to deal with yet another enemy called the Screecher. Ryan seemed so distracted from listening to the discussion that he bumped into someone.

"You mind watching where you're going next time?!", a familiar young man

It was Grayson Kodai.

"Oh, hey, Grayson.", Ryan greeted the new journalist with a forced smile, "You liking the job so far?"

"It's fine, I guess. At least it pays the bills.", Grayson answered.

"Oh. Well, okay then. I guess I'll see you around at work."

"Sure, whatever."

 _Well, at least he's somewhat less dense than the other Kodai._ Ryan thought to himself. _Then again, that's not saying much._

* * *

 **Mode Street, 11:23 a.m., Tuesday.**

Grayson Kodai was tasked with checking out the Casteliacone stand; due to the stand's gradual loss of revenue thanks to competition, the Casteliacone stand's owner had announced that he would be adding five new flavors to the menu and lowering the price of the cones by 25 percent. It worked, and Grayson was asked by Harrison to write about the company's surprising turnaround.

"Oh, hello there. I assume you're the new guy at the Daily?", the owner of the stand, Jamie Winters, greeted the newly-employed journalist.

"Yes. Grayson Kodai for the Castelia Daily.", the young Kodai introduced himself, impressed by the long lines of people. "I was wondering if I could ask you about how Casteliacone Shops has become so successful again in just a few months after three years of declining revenue. How do you feel about this sudden turnaround you guys have gotten over the last few months?"

"Oh, just breathtaking.", Winters answered. "You see, after the new Unova League Champion tried out the new flavors, everyone just started coming back."

"I see.", Kodai replied, as he wrote down notes for the article.

"Would you like to try one of our new flavors, sir?"

"I don't see why not.", Grayson forked over 75 Poké-Dollars to try a cone. "I'll try the Minty Miltank."

As his Casteliacone was being prepared, the young Kodai suddenly had a strange vision of the future. A strange man flew on a disk-like glider wearing silver soundproof armor and holding a microphone-shaped firearm blasted a Sonic Boom at the Castelia Daily, with shards of glass from the resulting broken windows flying into the streets. He also used Extreme-Speed on that Zoroark from earlier.

"Here you are, sir, one Minty Miltank Casteliacone.", a female server gave Grayson his cone.

"Thank you.", Grayson waved to the lady and ran off to find Ryan, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

 **Castelia Street, 11:35 a.m., Tuesday.  
**

Ryan was busy trying to find Todd he didn't notice the Screecher smirking evilly a few yards away hovering feet above him, nor Grayson rushing over to warn him.

"Ryan, look out!", Grayson yelled to the Zoroark, tackling him to the floor just before the Screecher could attack them.

Ryan noticed Grayson and growled, "What the heck was that for?!", he barked before the Kodai pointed at the Screecher, who was flying towards the Castelia Daily headquarters, annoyed that he failed to attack the Zoroark.

"That guy's going to head to the Castelia Daily, and he'll use Sonic Boom."

"What are you talking about?!", the Zoroark raised an eyebrow.

"Future Sight, inherited it from my dad. Don't ask.", Grayson explained. He got up and looked back at Ryan. "I'm going to get us a ride so Harrison knows about this, okay?"

As the young Kodai searched for a nearby taxi cab, Ryan waited for the right moment to slip away and ran to the nearest dark alleyway to transform into the Masked Shadow, the Stupefying Super, the Masters of Illusions: The Mystifying Illusionist!

 _I'm willing to bet Loud Mouth busted my old pal Four-Eyes out of jail so they can work together._ The Illusionist thought to himself.

* * *

 **Castelia Daily, 11:47 a.m., Tuesday.  
**

"First Galvan-Man, then the Great Grisly, and now this Screecher that attacked two of my employees!", Mr. Harrison had just saw the news showing a clip of the Screecher himself attacking Ryan and Grayson on a nearby television. "The Screecher Attacks Castelia Street!", he read the headline on the screen before turning to a few editors. "I'm telling you that the blasted Mystifying Illusionist is behind all of these crooks! If I get my hands on that weirdo..."

"You'll what, Harrison?!", the Screecher, laughing maniacally, fired a Sonic Boom and destroyed the windows guarding the offices. Glass shards flew across the room, employees panicked and ducked for cover. "Where are those pictures of the Illusionist?!"

"You! You think I'll hand over those pictures after not only attacking the guy who took him as well as the guy I hired just this morning, but threatening the lives of my staff?!", Mr. Harrison yelled furiously at the vile villain. "Not in a million years! Even if you kill me, everyone you see in this room will not even utter a word about those photos!"

The Screecher held up his microphone weapon, and laughed at the brave publisher. "We'll see about that!"

The microphone then blasted a powerful screech. The noise was so strong, Mr. Harrison flew across the room, crashing into an desk.

Meanwhile, Ryan, as the Mystifying Illusionist, was surprised by the strange noise's power.

 _What was that move he used?! Screech? No, a Screech can't have that much power..._ Ryan thought to himself, while his visor had scanned the move and recognized it "Explosive Battle Cry."

 _Explosive Battle Cry? Never heard of that move before._ Our hero checked his visor for the move's details.

 _ **Explosive Battle Cry. Type: Normal/Special. Power: 70 (100 depending on target's HP) Accuracy: 90%  
** **"The user unleashes a powerful verbal assault, sending the target flying from battle. In a trainer battle, if the target is the last remaining**_ _ **Pokémon on a team, there is a 33% chance that the target's attack and defense will both be lowered 1 level."**_

 _Okay, Loud Mouth, let's see if my actions speak louder than your words._ The Illusionist ran up the side of a building and leaped on top of the Castelia Daily's roof and pounced on the Screecher's glider.

" _ **Hey!**_ Go find your own glider, hero!", the Screecher tried to knock our hero off. Mr. Harrison noticed the two fighting, particularly the Illusionist, who was shaken off the glider and landed on the Daily's office floor.

"The Mystifying Illusionist!", Harrison walked furiously over to our hero, determined to bring him to justice. "I knew you were behind all these freaks running around Castelia City! Now, you better explain your...", Harrison's mouth was zipped shut by the Illusionist before he could finish his sentence.

"Keep your trap shut, Jameson.", our hero ordered the surprised publisher. "Loud Mouth and I have a few things to do first. Starting with...", he then used Dark Pulse on the Screecher, sending him flying off his glider.

The Illusionist jumped out the window and landed safely on the streets of Castelia, a crowd of people watched him.

"You can do it, Illusionist!", a couple kids rooted for our hero, causing the crowd to cheer him on as well. The Screecher, annoyed at the crowd, used Uproar.

" _ **WILL YOU ALL KEEP QUIET?!**_ ", he yelled before the Illusionist punched him across the street.

"I think _you_ need to use your indoor voice, Screecher!", our hero quipped.

"I'll make you eat those words!", the Screecher then used Explosive Battle Cry on the Illusionist, sending the Stupefying Super crashing to the ground. The crowd gasped, but our hero quickly got back up, despite his HP bar on his visor having 80% left.

The Illusionist then charged with a Quick Attack, while the Screecher flew towards his opponent with Extreme-Speed. As soon as our hero was close enough, he slided across the road used Shadow Ball on the glider. The Screecher was annoyed that he missed and charged again. Unfortunately for him, the glider suddenly went haywire.

"No! My glider!", the Screecher yelled in shock. The police arrived and pulled out their guns.

"Freeze! You're under arrest for destruction of city property, disturbing the peace, and assaulting one Harold H. Harrison! Put your hands in the air and stay where you are!", Officer Sandra Jenny ordered the Screecher.

But, the evil villain laughed and glared at the Illusionist. "This isn't over, hero!", he declared before running off with Extreme-Speed.

 _The Screecher... if he's working with Galvan-Man, I better make sure he keeps his mouth shut._ The Illusionist thought to himself, as the crowd applauded him for saving the day again.

By the time Grayson Kodai showed up, the Mystifying Illusionist was already heading to a nearby dark alleyway. Suspicious, Grayson followed the hero. When he got there, however, he saw Ryan, out of costume, "looking around" the trash cans.

"Ryan?", Grayson asked the Zoroark. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?", Ryan faked a confused look, trying to find an excuse. "I saw that Illusionist guy run in here, so I snapped a picture of him before he got away. You just missed him."

Grayson sighed, disappointed.

"But, hey, at least I got pictures of him.", Ryan smiled, showing Grayson a photo of him, as the Illusionist leaping into the alleyway. Todd, also with pictures of the battle with the Screecher, found his co-workers in the alleyway.

"Okay, Ryan, I got pictures of him. Let's head back to the Daily.", Todd told the Zoroark, trying to catch his breath.

"Alright, then.", Ryan started to follow Todd before turning to Grayson. "Hey, Grayson?"

"Yeah?", the young Kodai asked.

"Thanks for saving my life back there.", Ryan smiled, "Maybe you aren't such a bad guy after all."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll meet you guys there. I still have to finish something first."

"Okay then."

As Grayson headed back to the Casteliacone stand to finish getting notes for the article he was tasked of writing, he realized what Ryan had said.

 _Maybe you aren't such a bad guy after all._

Grayson turned around angrily, and caught up with his two co-workers. "Hey! Ryan! What do you mean _bad guy_?!"

* * *

 **Secret Laboratory, 10:29 p.m., Tuesday.  
**

"So, Mr. Young, how is the formula coming along?", the Screecher asked the Galvan-Man.

"I haven't got enough of the right material to make the liquid that will exact my revenge on Castelia City.", the evil doctor admitted. "However, I have been working on a prototype of a system that will surely beat that meddling Mystifying Illusionist at his own game."

"Oh?", the Screecher suddenly became intrigued. "What system?"

"Since Ryan Zorro is a Zoroark, and Zoroark are capable of creating illusions, I have used this knowledge to create Project Mirage. It's system that can create Mirage versions of any Pokémon, including Zoroark. Any type-matchup advantages the Illusionist has in his moveset will be useless."

"You're kidding?", the Screecher's eyes widened at the possibilities of this new system.

"It will take time for the Mirage Zoroark to be fully operational. But I have finished a working prototype."

"And that is?"

Dr. Young chuckled, noticing the Joltik from the Institute of Science scattering out of the way. What came out of the darkness were glowing blue eyes.

"Heh, so what? It's just a pair of blue eyes.", the Screecher laughed until he suddenly began to feel weightless. His body, now surrounded in a glowing blue aura, was being lifted off the ground. The figure slowly walked out of the dark. three bulging fingers glowed in the same blue aura. Its catlike appearance had grayish-purple skin, and a purple tail.

"How did you...?", the Screecher stared in awe at the Mirage Pokémon. It couldn't be!

"The Mirage System has Pokédex data of every Pokémon discovered so far. So, it is possible to create any kind of Pokémon in mere seconds. Even...", Young paused to snap his fingers to command the Mirage Pokémon, who obeyed. "...legendary Pokémon."

The Mirage Pokémon used its mind to throw the Screecher across the lab.

"Now, go fetch me the radioactive Deoxiode chemical from Castelia University... Mirage Mewtwo.", Dr. Young, the Galvan-Man, laughed evilly as the Mirage hovered off.

* * *

 **So it seems the evil Galvan-Man has big plans for our hero! What are Dr. Young's motives with his new Mirage System?! What is this Deoxiode chemical, and what does Young plan to do with it?! And will Ryan foil his plans and stop Mirage Mewtwo from getting its hands on the radioactive chemical?!**

 **Be sure to check back here for the next exciting issue of the Masked Shadow, the Stupefying Super, the Master of Illusions!**

 **Next Time:**

 **The Mystifying Illusionist #5**

 **"The Mirage Master!"**

 **Coming Soon!**

* * *

 **Editor's Note:** So, I want to apologize for the delay of this issue, it's been three, maybe four days, but it's finally out at last. This series, I have to confess, was inspired by the old Marvel comics from the 60s and 70s, particularly the "Amazing Spider-Man" comics. There was a lot of fun and drama in the action and fight scenes, but the story were grounded and you could relate to the characters since they had real personal struggles. I hope this series comes off not as a rip-off, but as a homage and love letter to those old Marvel comics. In an age where the majority of superhero comics today are a lot darker in tone, and in a world where there's so many depressing things happening in the world now, I gave this series a lighter, more fun tone with some grounded moments. I want to give people, no matter who or what they look like, hope and optimism in this world, just as the Illusionist is doing for the people in Castelia City.

See you next issue!

\- Collin M. Cole


	6. No 5: The Mirage Master!

**The Mystifying Illusionist (Issue #5) "The Mirage Master!"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The following is a work of fan fiction. Pokemon characters are trademarks of Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures, and The Pokemon Company International. Please support the official release.

 **Published by Twinleaf Publishing. "The Mystifying Illusionist" #5. Subscription fee: 1 follow and 1 fav per account. Shipping is free.**

 **Writer, Letterer, and Editor:** Collin M. Cole

 **Co-Writer and Assistant Editor:** Nicholas J. Cole

 **Series created by Collin M. Cole and Nicholas J. Cole**

* * *

 **Previously...**

 _After surviving a strange explosion from a lab accident, Ryan Zorro, your average Zoroark, wakes up to find that he now possesses superhuman strength and speed. Most notably, his Illusion ability has become much more powerful than before. With his newfound abilities, he is determined to protect the citizens of Castelia City as a costumed vigilante: The Mystifying Illusionist!_

 _When Ryan's new co-worker at the Castelia Daily happens to be Grayson Kodai, the son of Grings Kodai, a man who nearly killed him and his mother ten years ago, he is skeptical and doesn't trust the new journalist. There were more troubling problems than Grayson, however, as his enemy Galvan-Man had broken out of prison thanks to a mysterious new threat who calls himself the Screecher!_

 _Thanks to a future sight he suddenly received, Grayson tackles Ryan just before the Screecher can attack the Zoroark and warns our hero that this new villain has set his sights on the Castelia Daily. Quickly transforming into the Mystifying Illusionist, Ryan stops the Screecher from causing any harm to Mr. Harrison, who refuses to surrender recent pictures of the Illusionist himself. The Screecher unfortunately escapes and retreats to a secret underground lab, where the Galvan-Man, Dr. Calem Young, introduces him to a new Mirage System to combat our hero._

 _His first Mirage Pokemon? Mewtwo._

* * *

 **"The Mirage Master!"**

 **Castelia Daily Archive, 10:47 a.m., Wednesday.**

When Grayson Kodai went to file the papers from the last week, he noticed Ryan was reading the same article he read yesterday.

"Hey, Ryan.", Grayson called, noticing Ryan blocking the way, "Harrison wanted me to file these."

The Zoroark moved out of the way, still reading the article from a decade ago.

"Is that the one where my dad got arrested in Crown City?" Grayson asked Ryan while he filed the papers into their correct spots.

"How did you know?", Ryan looked up, but still focused on the article.

"The future sight I told you about yesterday.", Grayson reminded his co-worker.

"Why aren't you using that thing for the something like, I don't know, winning the lottery or predicting the stock market? You could be making millions from that gift you had.", the Zoroark wondered.

"What's the point?", Grayson sighed. "I'd just end up like my father."

"I guess you have a point there..."

"My father was lucky to get that future sight ability.", Grayson muttered. "I don't get why people revere him as a god. All he did was find some time portal and got the ability to see into the future. You want to know how stressful my life was once he got famous?! When I was in high school, it was annoying to hear that I was "Grings' son" every single day! Cameramen followed me everywhere like I was some celebrity! And then, when he got arrested, everyone started treating me like I was the reincarnation of Giratina! You think being famous is good, Ryan?! Try getting through life knowing that one day, the minute you screw up, everything you've worked so hard at: gone! I just want someone to refer to me as just "Grayson Kodai", not "Grayson Kodai, son of Grings Kodai!" You get it?"

"Yeah... yeah, I do, Grayson.", Ryan nodded.

"Look, I have to get to work. I'll be seeing you around.", Grayson pushed the elevator button for the first floor.

"Okay then.", Ryan waved to his co-worker. As the soon as the elevator door closed, Ryan noticed an article for the Saturday paper. The Zoroark got up, read the article and was intrigued.

"Dr. Calem Young, up-and-coming scientist, disappeared from Castelia Institute of Science last night after world-renown Pokémon professor Samuel Oak, rejected Young's formula for Zionium. Oak stated that Young's serum was a performance enhancer drug that "he said would grant a human being superhuman strength and speed to increase productivity" but was, in his words, "too dangerous." The cause of Young's disappearance and his whereabouts are currently unknown at the time of press."*

 **(=See Issue #0 (Chapter 1) - C. M. C.)**

The story was what worried Ryan, however. It was Dr. Young's portrait photo, who had a striking resemblance to a certain someone: Galvan-Man.

 _So, ol' Four-Eyes is Dr. Young, eh._ He thought to himself. _I better tell Harrison about this._

Ryan quickly got up and entered the elevator door, pushing the button for the main office floor. As the door closed, however, the room started to tilt and contort, similar to the hospital hallways before he became the Illusionist.*

 **(= See Issue #1 (Chapter 2) - C. M. C.)**

The surprised Zoroark suddenly found himself standing on the elevator ceiling, just as the doors opened.

Mr. Harrison narrowed his eyes at Ryan.

"Ryan, how did you get up there?!", he yelled.

Ryan thankfully came up with an excuse on the fly. "I...uh...there's gum sticking to my...right foot."

"Well, get down from there, I ain't paying you to be a Zubat! I'm paying you to get those darn pictures the Illusionist! Snap's waiting for you on the first floor!", Harrison pressed the first floor button before Ryan could give him the news about Dr. Young.

"Wait, Harrison! I got..."

The elevator doors closed before the Zoroark could finish.

* * *

 **Castelia Street, 11:23 a.m., Wednesday**

"Wait, what?!", Todd Snap exclaimed, "That Galvan-Man a few days ago is actually Dr. Calem Young?!"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, though I don't know who this Dr. Young person is."

Suddenly, an elderly voice responded, "He's crazy is what he is.", the man said, "He was supposed to get a test subject for me for that Zionium liquid two days prior. And now, it seems that he's simply backed out."

Ryan and Todd turned around to see that Professor Samuel Oak had been overhearing their conversation.

"Hello, Todd. It's been a while since I've last saw you. How are things going at the Castelia Daily?", the professor smiled.

"Professor Oak? I'm doing great here at the Daily. What are you doing here in Unova?", Todd asked.

"Well, I'm scheduled to present a lecture at the Castelia University this afternoon, so I figured I would get myself a Casteliacone to pass the time.", Oak explained before noticing Ryan. "So, I see you finally caught a Pokemon, Todd. And a Zoroark, no less!"

Ryan became annoyed by Oak's false assumptions and nudged his co-worker's shoulder, prompting Todd to correct the professor. "Who, Ryan? No, he works at the Daily with me! He started last Saturday, and so far he's getting the hang of taking great pictures for the paper. Especially the pictures of this new superhero running around here."

"Superhero?", Professor Oak raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!", Ryan nodded, "He's the Mystifying Illusionist. Pretty popular around here, too."

Oak became suspicious of Ryan for some reason but simply nodded nonetheless. "So, when will I get to meet this Mystifying Illusionist character?"

"Well, usually something bad usually happens around this time, mostly some evil guy with some weird powers.", Todd explained before Ryan pushed him away from Oak.

"And that's why we should be going, professor!", Ryan said quickly, chuckling and grinning happily. "You have a great time at the University with your little lecture you have. See you later!"

"Telepathy?", Oak looked at Ryan with a confused look, "That's pretty rare for a Pokémon, especially a Zoroark like yourself, Ryan."

"Oh, I was born like this. Never understood why though.", the Zoroark photographer told the professor, chuckling.

"Hey, why don't you two come to the university. I'm sure Mr. Harrison wouldn't mind a few pictures for the local section of the paper.", Oak suggested. Todd and Ryan looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"I don't see why not. It would help pass the time before some random criminal pops up out of nowhere.", Todd replied.

Before Ryan could nod, he heard a cry for help from quite a few blocks away.

"Um, I have to go do something first.", Ryan told Oak as he ran off to a nearby alleyway, the professor looking rather curious.

In the alleyway, Ryan checked to see that no one was watching him. When the coast was clear, the Zoroark's blue eyes flashed, and in an instant he transformed into the Mystifying Illusionist!

* * *

 **Gym Street, 11:38 a.m., Wednesday  
**

"What was that thing?!", a worried man asked a police officer in front of him.

"Sir, we are doing our best to find that out, now get to somewhere safe.", the officer assured him.

A pink beam of light drilled through a tall building. Civilians watched in amazement and confusion, wondering where it came from, their expressions eventually changing to horror as the building started to collapse.

"Officer, my wife and my kids are in that building!", the man yelled and broke down in tears as the building began to topple over. "Arceus, help me!"

Suddenly, the building started to build itself back together, as if it had never been damaged. The crowd of people then saw the Illusionist, who was using a Protect Shield with a combination of Counter and U-Turn to restore the building to its original state. Once he finished, he leaped off to the ground, before being struck with a Mega Punch.

When Professor Oak and Todd Snap noticed the Illusionist's opponent, Oak couldn't believe his eyes. It was a Mewtwo, yes, but it looked slightly off. Then he remembered ten years ago once the Mewtwo used Hydro Pump.

"Mirage Mewtwo? But that's impossible! The Mirage System was disabled ten years ago back in Kanto!", the confused professor told Snap, who took a photo of the battle.

Ryan, the Illusionist, knew that he couldn't fight in such a crowded area. He had to lure the Mirage Pokémon away from the innocent civilians.

The Mewtwo charged towards Ryan with Quick Attack, our hero countered with a Sucker Punch. After countering several of the Mirage Pokémon's attacks, Ryan began to notice his HP bar was down to 20%. The Mewtwo's right hand changed to that of an Arcanine's face and a Flamethrower was shot out from its mouth. The blast slammed our hero into the interior of Castelia University.

The Mystifying Illusionist crashed into a magazine stand containing the university's news magazine, Zabius Freak Monthly. With only 3% HP left, our hero got up and used Night Daze as a last resort only for the Mirage Mewtwo to counter with Psystrike. Somehow, the psychic-type attack knocked the Illusionist into a science lab classroom, where the rare Deoxiode substance was located.

The Mewtwo glared at the Ryan, who now had lost his Illusionist's power suit. "Hmph... so this is your true form, fool. Simply a normal Zoroark.", the Mirage pulled Ryan over to him with its Psychic, the Zoroark still confused that the psychic-type moves were somehow affecting him.

"What does it matter to you, anyway?", Ryan growled at the legendary, struggling to break free from the psychic. "You nearly killed those people back there!"

The Mirage smirked evilly. "You actually care for these humans? The ones that seize our freedom and force us into slavery? You truly care for those pathetic life forms that control your life and will eventually abandon you once they find a stronger candidate for fights that will mean nothing? Why should you risk your life for them?"

Ryan struggled. "Why shouldn't I? They aren't any different from us. These people I risk my life for? They help each other. They work together to survive. They've made everything you and I are inside right now. They have been my friends for years."

"That's what they want you to believe.", the Mirage Mewtwo waved its left hand, flinging the Zoroark to the marble floor. "Your loyalty towards these humans will be your downfall, Ryan Zorro. So, you be thankful I have spared your life, and do me a favor and stay of my way."

The Mirage focused on getting the Deoxiode, and teleported out once it had gotten what it came for. Ryan got up attempted to stop the legendary, but fainted before he could take another step. As he hit the ground, his blue eyes flashed, rebuilding the campus back to its former self. The Zoroark smiled mischievously, chuckling as he stared at a strange glowing green liquid.

* * *

 **Secret Laboratory, 5:35 p.m., Wednesday**

Dr. Calem Young poured the Deoxiode into a glass container and stirred the liquid in with the others.

"Galvan-Man?", the Screecher peeked in the lab room. "How is your serum coming along?"

Young chuckled evilly, "Perfectly. And it seems the Mirage System I've placed over Castelia City has worked tremendously. The fact that even the Mystifying Illusionist couldn't defeat Mirage Mewtwo speaks volumes! Now that the Deoxiode is in my possession, I have all the ingredients I need to finally create the serum that will make Castelia City bow before the freaks they have ridiculed."

Suddenly the liquid started bubbling uncontrollably. Dr. Young, the Galvan-Man, laughed excitedly as he awaited his serum to finally come to form. That is, until the formula exploded all over Young.

The doctor fumed with rage. " _ **HOW?!**_ ", Young roared furiously, until he realized.

 _His Illusion ability! It had to be! The Deoxiode I used was a fake! And that means the real Deoxiode is still out there!_

" ** _AW, DOES MR. GALVAN-MAN NEED A BIG HUG?!_** ", the Great Grisly asked, noticing the mess.

" **NO!** ", Young lashed at the Bewear-human hybrid.

"What happened, Calem?", the Screecher came back, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"He knew it... That blasted Mystifying Illusionist knew it! He ruined my plan for taking over Castelia City and he knew it.", the Galvan-Man muttered to himself, until he checked the July 10th newspaper with Grings Kodai that his Mirage Mewtwo managed to also get, taking particular interest at his Illusion Canceller. "But, at least we now know what his weakness is. Screecher?"

"Yes, Galvan-Man?", the Screecher replied.

"Who was the other person that you attacked yesterday, I believe his name was Grayson Kodai?* Well, if he still has his Illusion Canceller**, I want to see just how it works."

 **(*= Last issue (Chapter 5)! - C. M. C.)**

 **(**= For more information, be sure to check out the movie "Zoroark - Master of Illusions", available on DVD, iTunes, Google Play, or on the official** **Pokémon website.)**

* * *

 **Castelia Daily, 8:10 a.m., Thursday  
**

"Good story you wrote, Kodai! "Mystifying Illusionist Destroys Castelia University Science Lab!" It's genius! You know, you're doing just as well as Ryan! Keep it up!", Harold H. Harrison slammed the door happily. "I knew that Illusionist weirdo was a menace to this whole city! I've got him right where I want him!"

Grayson Kodai was somewhat proud at the positive feedback from Mr. Harrison. He looked at Ryan, still wrapped in a few bandages from the battle yesterday.

"Hey, bud. You feeling any better?", Grayson asked the Zoroark.

"I think I'll be...", Ryan could not finish his sentence before being dragged out to the elevator by his journalist co-worker.

When the elevator door closed, Ryan suddenly felt electricity course through his body. Eventually, the Zoroark started to hear a familiar voice that haunted his past for over a decade.

 _How dare you trick me! For what you've done, you're going to pay!_

 _MEEMA!_

"Ryan? Ryan! Snap out of it!", Grayson shook his Zoroark co-worker back to reality, gasping to see his co-worker wearing a power suit. "Wait a minute. You're the..."

Ryan growled at Grayson, until he saw that he transformed.

Matters were only made worse when the elevator door began to open...

* * *

 **It looks like the cat's out of the bag for our hero! Will Ryan Zorro be able to change back to his regular self before the elevator door opens back up?! Is Grayson Kodai going to help protect Ryan's secret identity?! And what does the villainous Galvan-Man want with the Illusion Canceller?!**

 **Be sure to fav and follow so you don't miss the next action-packed issue of the Masked Shadow, the Stupefying Super, the Master of Illusions!**

 **Next time:**

 **The Mystifying Illusionist #6**

 **"May the Aura Be With You!"**

 **Coming Soon!**

* * *

 **Editor's Note:** So, this took a while to write, mainly because I had to actually resort to watching the "Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon" special on Dailymotion to get info on how the Mirage System works for this issue. And only recently did I learn that you can actually watch any and every Pokémon movie on the official Pokémon site for free.

Speaking of which, I'm really considering incorporating other Pokémon villains from the anime and movies into this series, since it appears that the movie series has rebooted itself with the release of "I Choose You!" If you guys want to see this come to fruition, be sure to let me know in the reviews.

As for the reason behind next issue's title, well I can only tell you to check back here when it releases, because I'm going to have a great time writing it! I hope you all look forward to it like I am!

See you next issue!

\- Collin M. Cole


	7. SSBU Tie-In 1: Somewhere in Subspace!

**"Somewhere in Subspace" ("Super Smash Brothers Ultimate Tie-In #1 of 2", prelude to THE MYSTIFYING ILLUSIONIST ANNUAL #1 and THE MYSTIFYING ILLUSIONIST #6-7)**

 **Written** **by:** Collin M. Cole

* * *

 **Final Destination, somewhere in the Subspace Emissary...**

"Ladies and gentlemen of all walks of life.", A giant glove hovered over its followers. "As you know there are many different worlds across countless dimensions."

The glove, the Master Hand if you will, had studied the many dimensions of the Subspace Emissary, gathering many dark-hearted minds from time and space. Among the many present: King K. Rool, consistent adversary of the Kong Family; Ridley, feared space-pirate; Ganondorf, king of the Gerudo; Bowser Koopa, ruler of the Koopa kingdom; and King Dedede, self-proclaimed king of the Dream Land.

"The Ancient Minister has been in hiding for some time. After betraying us... after betraying me... we have no choice but to eliminate all their worlds.", Master Hand suddenly clutched a world, "H.A.M.M.E.R.", and shattered it to pieces. It was no use to the Hand anyway, since it was the last project the Minister had created before fleeing.

"I've sent the Ringmaster to search for the Minister, though he is having trouble due to this strange Aura Guardian.", Master Hand explained, "Though I will say, this Aura Guardian is not the same I've encountered a decade ago through this "Wii" contraption."

King K. Rool looked at Dedede, both of bored of hearing the same speech this talking glove was giving the hundredth time now.

"So, Master Hand...", K. Rool interrupted, "I have a bunch of bananas back home to attend to, so..."

The Master Hand shot out lasers from its fingers, vaporizing a portal back to Crocodile Isle, leaving K. Rool speechless.

"Snack time can wait, K. Rool.", Master Hand snapped at the crocodile king, "You be thankful I haven't destroyed your trip back home."

"Would anyone else care to object?", the Hand looked across Final Destination, all were silent. "Good answer. Now, there are many more worlds we must scour if we are to find the Ancient Minister. K. Rool and Dedede will be investigating Donkey Kong Island. Ganondorf and Bowser, you will be searching Magicant using the newly-rebuilt Subspace gunship I have prepared for you. And Ridley...", the Master Hand noticed through a portal that three individuals were traveling in Tallon IV: a blue-armored robot boy, a mustached plumber with a red-hat, a familiar bounty hunter. "...I believe someone is trespassing upon your property."

The team of villains split up, the Hand continuing the search for its former higher-up. It would still need more time to fully regain its full power, but at least the Ringmaster and the others would be able to take care of the heroes who thwarted its plans a decade ago.

A portal to Castelia City caught the Hand's attention, showing a Zoroark transforming into some sort of superhero. The sight of this Pokémon seemed to confuse the Hand. The dark-type seemed to be helping the innocent people of Castelia City with its powers rather than terrifying them. He had heard somewhere in time and space that this Pokémon was named Ryan Zorro, and this superhero identity the Zoroark had was the "Mystifying Illusionist." The Zoroark didn't seem to be owned by a Trainer, yet it seemed to run around the city helping those who were and weren't.

The Hand was suspicious of this Zoroark, particularly its superhuman form. Worse, the Aura Guardian, Riley Aaron from Iron Island in the Sinnoh Region, was in Castelia as well. Great. Now it had to deal with not one, but two of these "superheroes."

And when there are superheroes, there are super- _villains._ The Hand knew of this "Galvan-Man" the Zoroark constantly talked about, who had finished tweaking a Mirage System. Perhaps this human-Pokémon hybrid would be essential to ridding the universe of the two...

The Hand reached for another world to obliterate, the red-hat plumber's younger brother appeared to be timidly wandering around a horrifying mansion owned by the vampire Dracula. Unlike before, however, it didn't have the strength to destroy it. So, all it could do was wait. Wait for the right time to strike upon the many worlds it had gathered together for the last decade.

The Hand checked on its subordinates. On Tallon IV, Ridley had already defeated the robot and the plumber and was about to battle with his nemesis Samus Aran, K. Rool and Dedede were approaching the Kong family home, and Bowser and Ganondorf, with Subspace gunships in their arsenal, had begun their attack on Magicant.

"Excellent, it seems that our plan is coming along quicker than I expected." Pleased, the Hand checked on its power source, "Wouldn't you agr..."

Unfortunately, its main "power source" had escaped. The Hand was furious, even more so when it discovered that the prisoner had leaped into the Castelia City portal. And without the source, there would be no power for the Hand to shatter the many worlds.

But, that was fine, since the Ringmaster was heading to Castelia City to eliminate the Aura Guardian anyway.

"Ringmaster!", the Hand summoned, the Ringmaster responding almost immediately.

"Yes, Master Hand? What do you need?"

"The power source you have captured earlier has escaped to Castelia City in the Unova Region. If you locate it, make sure it doesn't run off again. If you retrieve it, return it to me afterward, understand?", the Hand instructed.

"Yes, Master Hand. Anything else you need?"

"Yes, actually. If the Aura Guardian and this strange "Mystifying Illusionist" get in your way, you know what to do."

"The Gale Shard has already been submerged into the Diving Pokémon. Its Shadow Form should take shape eventually."

"Good. Make sure those two "superheroes" are distracted while you reacquire my source of power. You're dismissed, Ringmaster."

The Hand then checked back at the cage with his power source was being kept, chuckling evilly.

"You run and hide quite well, Minister. But can you and your little apprentice do both?"

* * *

 **What could Master Hand be planning to do with all our heroes? Where is the Ancient Minister hiding? And just who is the Minister's apprentice? Well, we can't reveal much! But we can say for sure that the identity of the mysterious brave apprentice will be revealed in the next Nintendo Direct later this year! So, make sure you check out that exciting event for more details!  
**

 **In the meantime, if you're new to the Mystifying Illusionist, check out the previous issues for the adventures of this year's most mysterious superhero!**

 **Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the year's most-anticipated video game, will be available December 7th exclusively on Nintendo Switch! (Game and system sold separately.)**

 **Don't miss the superhero event on the year:**

 **THE MYSTIFYING ILLUSIONIST ANNUAL #1**

 **"Everyone's Story!"**

 **Available December 7th, 2018!**

 **Trainers, make sure you fav and follow so you don't miss out on this exciting tale!**

 **Also Coming Soon:**

 **THE MYSTIFYING ILLUSIONIST #6**

 **"May The Aura Be With You!"**

 **Available mid-August!**

 **Follow Collin M. Cole of Twinleaf Publishing (at Twinleaf2623) on Twitter to get up to date on everything related to the Mystifying Illusionist!**


	8. No 6: May the Aura Be with You!

**The Mystifying Illusionist (Issue #6) "May The Aura Be With You!"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The following is a work of fan fiction. Pokémon characters are trademarks of Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures, and The Pokemon Company International. Please support the official release.

 **Published by Twinleaf Publishing. "The Mystifying Illusionist" #6. Subscription fee: 1 follow and 1 fav per account. Shipping is free.**

 **Writer, Letterer, and Editor:** Collin M. Cole

 **Co-Writer and Assistant Editor:** Nicholas J. Cole

 **Series created by Collin M. Cole and Nicholas J. Cole**

* * *

 _After surviving a strange explosion from a lab accident, Ryan Zorro, your average Zoroark, wakes up to find that he now possesses superhuman strength and speed. Most notably, his Illusion ability has become much more powerful than before. With his newfound abilities, he is determined to protect the citizens of Castelia City as a costumed vigilante: The Mystifying Illusionist!_

* * *

 **Cover:**

"Surrender now, Mystifying Illusionist! I have the type-advantage! Prepare to face the power of **AURA!** ", The Aura Guardian taunted.

 _Who does this guy think he is?_ The Mystifying Illusionist thought, growling defiantly at the Aura Guardian. "Listen, bub! You have the **wrong** Illusionist!", he noted the strange doppelganger in the corner, Galvan-Man watching from afar with a grin on his face.

"At last, foolish hero! You're finished!", Galvan-Man laughed maniacally.

 **It's the story you've been waiting for! The Biggest Pokemon Showdown of the Decade! Will the Mystifying Illusionist be able to withstand the OUTSTANDING abilities of the new superhero in town... THE OUTSTANDING AURA GUARDIAN?!**

* * *

 **"May The Aura Be With You!"**

 **Castelia Daily, 8:17 a.m., Thursday.**

 _When we last saw Ryan Zorro, his superhero identity has been accidentally revealed to Grayson Kodai, a co-worker at the Castelia Daily, just as the elevator doors were about to open._

"Ryan? You're that Illusionist guy Harrison keeps talking about?!", Grayson stared in awe at the Illusion Fox Pokémon. The young Kodai, noticing the elevator doors were about to open, quickly pressed a button for a lower level floor. He looked at Ryan and quickly told him to hide until the doors close.

Using his Illusion ability, Ryan was able to blend into the wall, looking invisible to the human eye. When the elevator doors closed again, Ryan growled at Grayson.

"Hey, chill out, Ryan.", Grayson assured the Zoroark, "I won't tell Harrison. Besides, you're the only guy here who can actually take decent photos of... well, yourself. By the way, does anyone else know about this?"

"Yeah. Todd.", Ryan answered.

"Wow, for a superhero, you aren't too good at keeping your identity hidden.", Grayson remarked jokingly.

"I guess not.", Ryan rolled his eyes and chuckled.

The elevator door opened to the parking area. The lights were dim, but the sun helped illuminate the hall. Grayson got in his car and drove off.

"Harrison wanted me to write about the Castelia Pokémon Contest happening later in Gym Street. You coming?", Grayson asked his Pokémon co-worker.

Ryan nodded and got in the car. At least he would be able to get pictures.

* * *

 **Secret Laboratory, 9:25 a.m., Thursday.  
**

Meanwhile, Dr. Calem Young, aka Galvan-Man, continued to perfect his formula to get revenge on Castelia City. The only thing he was missing was the Deoxiode.*

 **(*= See last issue - C. M. C.)**

 _That meddlesome Mystifying Illusionist may have been able to outsmart my Mirage Mewtwo. But at least I have his data._ The Galvan-Man smirked as he tinkered with his Mirage System. _I'll make sure I get that Deoxiode from the Castelia University._

Dr. Young booted up the Mirage System and glowing red eyes gleamed from the shadows.

"Okay, Ryan.", Young ordered, "Use Night Daze and get me the Deoxiode from the Castelia University."

The copycat Illusionist obeyed, without hesitation. Using Night Daze, the Mirage Illusionist busted through the ceiling of the lab. From the Prime Pier, it dashed through the roads. Eventually Todd Snap, another Castelia Daily photographer, noticed the Mirage and snapped a picture of it, catching the Pokemon by surprise. The Mirage roared at Todd and rushed off.

"Okay, jeez.", Todd sighed as he walked away, "I won't take the photo, then."

* * *

 **Castelia Stadium, Hall J, 10:30 a.m., Thursday.  
**

As the Pokemon Contest came to a close, Ryan took pictures of those who participated. Eventually, a female announcer took to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we here at the Castelia Stadium are proud to introduce to you the newest line of the Eeveelution apparel from Pocket Sizes!"

A Flareon walked across a catwalk with the new design, the sequins gleaming like stars. The crowd become seemingly interested in the new clothes. Cameras flashed, including Ryan's. The Flareon smiled happily, until she saw the Zoroark.

"Oh, looks like Scarlet Flare's taking a liking to you.", a nearby Pidgeot squawked at Ryan, who stared at the Flareon.

 _Scarlet? Is that really you? After all these years?_

Scarlet's eyes widened as she began to remember who the Zoroark staring at her was.

"Ryan?"

* * *

 **Gym Street, 11:20 a.m., Thursday.  
**

Riley Aarons had heard about the Mystifying Illusionist through the news. He didn't expect this new vigilante to be a danger to Castelia.

Riley was an intelligent, calm man. A decade ago he had a similar encounter with Team Galactic back on Iron Island in Sinnoh. He usually trained his Lucario there whenever he could.

He looked at his Mega Pokétch, its dowsing machine app still open. That Mega Stone had to be around the city somewhere.

 _No sign of it on Gym Street..._ Riley thought to himself.

Riley also checked Narrow Street as well, where he found a picture of that Illusionist guy. He was told that the Cafe Sonata was in ruins one night and the only evidence was that photo.*

 **(*= See Issue #3 (Chapter 4) - C. M. C.)**

Riley had seen enough after that. The Mystifying Illusionist was definitely a threat, and even if the city wouldn't allow him, he would see to it that the strange vigilante would be put in his place.

Just then, a streak of lightning whizzed past him. Curious, he followed the trail of stray electric sparks.

 _What's she doing out here? I told her to stay back at Unity Tower with Lance._

"Zera! Hold up!", Riley called out to his comrade.

The yellow-hooded girl skidded to a halt, her blue sneakers creating sparks as she slowed down. Her blue eyes checked her surroundings, before turning around to see Riley catching his breath.

"Oh, hey, Riley! What are doing here?", Zera happily asked.

"I should be asking you the same question, Zera. I told you to not follow me here, you haven't got full control of your powers yet."

"Well, excuse me, I wanted to see Castelia City my entire life. Now I get the chance to finally do that, and I'm told to be left at the Unity Tower like a princess waiting to be rescued?"

Riley sighed. "Alright then, Zera. But don't draw any attention to yourself, especially since this city has someone with electric powers as well."

"Thanks, Riley.", Zera smiled cheerfully. "Now, who were we looking for again?"

* * *

 **Castelia City Gym, 1:23 p.m., Thursday.  
**

Ryan walked down the street to the Castelia Gym, taking pictures of the faux Illusionist that had torn up the cocoon-like structures there.

 _I must be seeing things. How is there another Illusionist around here?! The costume looks a bit off, too._

Todd Snap had also taken pictures of the wreckage, while Grayson Kodai interviewed Castelia's gym leader, Burgh, about what had happened.

"Well, I've never seen the Illusionist act like this before. Usually I see him helping people out when they're in trouble.", Burgh told Grayson, who wrote down every word. "Then again, he's been around for five days now, so I can't say for certain if he's really the superhero everyone says he is."

Just then, a young man dressed in blue walked in. "If I may, Burgh, I found this photo in the Sonata this morning."

Ryan's heart skipped a beat. Todd looked at his dark-type friend, knowing full well what the young man was talking about.

"You don't think...", Todd whispered to Ryan.

 _There's no mistaking it. He knows about that fight I had with the Great Grisly._

"And who might you be?", Grayson asked the gentleman in blue.

"Riley Aarons. I run the Iron Island over at the Sinnoh region.", the man introduced himself. "I heard you have a problem with this guy called the Mystifying Illusionist."

Just then, the "Illusionist" leaped from one of the cocoon structures and lunged at one of the observing citizens, before running off into the city. Riley, determined to bring it to justice, rushed out the door.

"Guess that's my cue.", Riley told Burgh before leaving, Ryan following after him.

"Oh, uh, I've got to take some pictures.", he told the gym leader.

* * *

 **Gym Street, 1:31 p.m., Thursday.**

The Zoroark photographer slipped away into a dark alleyway, making sure no one saw him.

 _I'll show that faker who the **real** Illusionist is! No doubt this is all Galvan-Man's doing. I guess ol' Four-Eyes doesn't know when to quit! _Ryan thought. _That Illusionist might also be a Mirage just like the Mewtwo from yesterday. Could there be a weak point to these Mirages?_

Ryan kept this one question in mind as he transformed into the _real_ Mystifying Illusionist.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Riley eventually caught up to the Mirage Illusionist, who was ready to terrorize the Central Plaza.

"Well, well. The Mystifying Illusionist in the flesh.", Riley called out. "I've wanted to have a nice relaxing day here in Castelia, but I can't have people like you causing trouble for everyone here."

The "Illusionist" snarled at Mr. Aarons. That was all the young man needed to hear.

"Stand up and fight, menace!", Riley taunted as he pulled out a Lucarionite. Placing it in some sort of silver bracelet, he raised his fist into the air.

" **Power of Aura! Lend me your might!** ", Riley called. A blast of energy struck down on the young man in blue. And from the light came a costumed vigilante: the Outstanding Aura Guardian!

The fake Illusionist summoned its claws, charging at the Aura Guardian only to be whacked by the hero's Bone Rush Sword. It managed a swipe at the Guardian's right arm the moment it recovered.

The _real_ Mystifying Illusionist, however, was hesitant about helping out this new superhero. He suddenly noticed a streak of lightning whizzing past him.

 _So, Four-eyes finally decided to come out of the closet after all._ Our hero smirked, before firing a Dark Pulse at his target. However, the streak of lightning bolted from the attack, and the Mystifying Illusionist was quickly slugged by a Thunder Punch.

"Hey!", the Master of Illusions exclaimed.

The streak of lightning whizzed to a halt, revealing a person. But, it wasn't Galvan-Man, but a young lady dressed in bright yellow, with touches of electric blue on her costume.

"Isn't it bad to hit a lady, mister Illusionist?", she taunted cheerfully. "Name's Thunderclap! My turn to attack!"

Thunderclap then proceeded tackled our hero with Wild Charge, the force of impact crashing the two into the Plaza.

The Aura Guardian noticed his partner and her opponent. Now, there were two Mystifying Illusionists, and only of them were the real deal.

 _I must be seeing double._ The Guardian thought to himself. He decided to use his Aura Vision to check which one was the real one. When the _real_ Illusionist got up to recover, a super-effective Aura Sphere knocked him right back down.

"Listen, I don't understand what your deal is...", The Mystifying Illusionist told the Guardian as summoned his Metal Claws, "But, you've got the wrong Illusionist, pal! I'm on _your_ side!"

The Aura Guardian summoned his Bone Rush Sword again and charged towards our hero. "Sure you are..."

Ryan blocked the sword with his claws, unleashing his claws with a powerful Bide attack. "I'm not here to fight you, Huckleberry! That fight at the Sonata a few days ago was the Great Grisly's doing! I was there to stop that guy from doing any more harm!"*

 **(*= See THE MYSTIFYING ILLUSIONIST #3! - C. M. C.)**

"Then explain the Castelia City Gym!", the Guardian asked as he used Low Sweep, tripping up the Illusionist and causing him to fall onto the ground once more.

"Wasn't me, Riley.", the Illusionist explained. "Yeah, I saw the whole thing before your friend attacked me.", our hero pointed at Thunderclap.

"That _fake_ Illusionist you were fighting a few minutes ago? He's a Mirage from Galvan-Man!"

"Galvan-Man?", the Aura Guardian was confused, and stopped fighting.

"Ol' Four-Eyes is my arch-nemesis. He's looking for this Deoxiode serum for some reason. And I'm willing to bet he's using that doppelganger Illusionist to get it! Look, I want to protect everyone here like you two, but you have to trust me. Please help me in stopping that faker there."

After a moment of thinking, the Aura Guardian suddenly reached a hand out towards the Illusionist. Hesitant at first, Ryan grabbed the Guardian's hand and got back up.

"Yeah! Look at that! We're a team now!", Thunderclap cheered.

The fake Illusionist snarled at the three heroes, who were ready to fight. But, the doppelganger dashed away, fleeing before the battle could begin.

"Get back here, you...er, me!", the Illusionist yelled as he, the Aura Guardian, and Thunderclap chased his copycat.

As our team of heroes followed their opponent, the Guardian turned his head towards the Illusionist.

"So, since you know my secret identity now, it's only fitting to properly introduce ourselves then. Of course, you already know I'm Riley Aarons. Thunderclap there is Zera Surge, my partner. Her grandfather used to be the Vermillion City Gym Leader over in the Kanto region. And you are?"

"Ryan Zorro. I'm a photographer at the Castelia Daily.", the Illusionist introduced himself.

"Oh, so you're the Zoroark that was taking pictures at the Gym earlier today. I kind of figured that you'd be the Illusionist."

"Hey, slowpokes!", Zera, the Thunderclap, called out in the distance. "The Mirage is heading for the Castelia University!"

"Right.", the Aura Guardian and the Illusionist nodded as they charged towards the building.

That is until a massive golden ring appeared in front of them, shooting out a bright Hyper Beam. Luckily, Thunderclap was able to rush in there to get our heroes out of harms way.

"What's that ring doing here?!", Ryan, the Illusionist, wondered.

"Only one man would summon that ring...", Riley, the Guardian, gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, a man wearing a top hat, a dark purple vest with rings covered around his attire, revealed himself. "Yes, Aura Guardian! It is I: the Ringmaster! And I'll make sure you don't ruin my business relations with the Galvan-Man! Now, you better hand over the Mega Ring you carry or...", the Ringmaster paused as he held up a familiar Flareon and summoned a ring portal.

Ryan's eyes widened. _Scarlet!_

The Flareon struggled and cried out. "Let me go!"

"...This young lady here will soon have an all-expense paid trip to the bottom of the ocean!", the Ringmaster finished as he laughed maniacally.

 **To be continued!**

* * *

 **Though the Mystifying Illusionist managed to team up with his new allies, The Outstanding Aura Guardian and Thunderclap, he now faces a new threat in the form of the Ringmaster! Will our heroes be able to foil his heinous plot?**

 **Find out on the next exciting issue of "The Mystifying Illusionist!"**

 **Next Time:**

 **THE MYSTIFYING ILLUSIONIST #7**

 **"Rampage of the Ringmaster!"**

 **Coming this September!**

 **Follow Collin M. Cole (Twinleaf2623), writer for "The Mystifying Illusionist" on Twitter for the latest news on upcoming issues, release dates, and more!**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Finally, Issue 6 is finally finished! This issue was originally supposed come out to coincide with San Diego Comic-Con, but it was hard to figure out how I should write the climatic battle in the issue. Sorry if I over-hyped it a little.

A few things I want to touch on: I'm still looking for a cover artist for the series. If you're interested, check my Twitter page for more info.

Speaking of Twitter, I've surpassed 50 followers there. So, that's cool.

And finally, I've managed to pass the 20k word threshold, and by the time this is uploaded on here, the series will have surpassed 500 views, possibly even more when Issue 7 gets released!

I really am grateful for all the support I've been getting these past two months, if you have any questions or thoughts, be sure to let me know.

See you all next issue!

\- Collin M. Cole, writer and editor.


	9. No 7: Rampage of the Ringmaster!

**The Mystifying Illusionist (Issue #7) "Rampage of the Ringmaster!"**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The following is a work of fan fiction. Pokémon characters are trademarks of Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures, and The Pokémon Company International. Please support the official release.

 **Published by Twinleaf Publishing. "The Mystifying Illusionist" #7. Subscription fee: 1 follow and 1 fav per account. Shipping is free.**

 **Writer, Letterer, and Editor:** Collin M. Cole

 **Co-Writer and Assistant Editor:** Nicholas J. Cole

 **Series created by Collin M. Cole and Nicholas J. Cole**

* * *

 ** _Cover:_**

"The Ringmaster has Scarlet Flare!", The Mystifying Illusionist told his new allies, the Outstanding Aura Guardian and Thunderclap, The Lass of Lightning, determined to rescue his Flareon friend.

"We have to stop that menace from destroying Castelia City!" The Aura Guardian had his Bone Rush Sword in hand, ready to fight.

"Let's do this, guys!" Thunderclap, charging her Plasma Fists, got in a battle stance. The Ringmaster grinned evilly as he threatened to send Scarlet to the depths of the sea. From a levitating hoop, Shadow Lugia roared, its head appearing outside the ring.

 **The epic showdown is finally here, Trainers! Watch in awe as three Pokémon superheroes take on THE RINGMASTER!  
Plus: Quake in fear as SHADOW LUGIA is summoned to destroy, and cheer in excitement as The Mystifying Illusionist takes** **his greatest opponent yet: HIMSELF!**

* * *

 _This issue is dedicated to the late Marie Severin (1929-2018), legendary Marvel Comics artist and colorist and co-creator of Spider-Woman, and Gary Friedrich (1943-2018), a Marvel Comics writer famous for co-creating Ghost Rider. Their contributions to the comic book industry will not be forgotten.  
_

 _This issue is also dedicated to the victims of Hurricane Florence, Hurricane Michael and the 2018 Hokkaido Eastern Iburi Earthquake and their families._

* * *

 _After surviving a strange explosion from a lab accident, Ryan Zorro, your average Zoroark, wakes up to find that he now possesses superhuman strength and speed. Most notably, his Illusion ability has become much more powerful than before. With his newfound abilities, he is determined to protect the citizens of Castelia City as a costumed vigilante: The Mystifying Illusionist!_

 ** _Please read Issue 6 before this issue. Spoilers will occur._**

* * *

 **"Rampage of the Ringmaster!"  
**

 **Castelia Daily HQ, 3:00 p.m., Thursday.**

Harold H. Harrison and his staff were watching the Unova News, one of the breaking news stories mentioned the Mystifying Illusionist.

"Roxy! Turn that blasted TV up!", Harrison requested.

 _Just now at the Castelia University, another attack has just occurred with the Castelian superhero, the Mystifying Illusionist, seemingly turning rogue.  
_

To Mr. Harrison, this was great news. At last, the Mystifying Illusionist would be seen as a menace.

"I knew that menace was a threat to this city!", Mr. Harrison grinned, "Where's Ryan? Snap? I need them on this story! Get Kodai over there pronto. Oh, and put the story on the front page."

The gruff publisher dialed up Todd's number in his office. "Snap! I don't pay you to lollygag around. I want those pictures of that Illusionist freak at the university, bring Ryan with you!"

"Mr. Harrison, that's going to be a problem." Todd replied over the phone.

"What do you mean it's going to be a problem? Where is he?", Harrison furiously asked.

* * *

 **Hiun Road, near Castelia University, 3:05 p.m., Thursday.**

"Hand over the Mega Ring, Aura Guardian, lest this Flareon spends the rest of her days beneath the waves.", the Ringmaster cackled.

Ryan, the Mystifying Illusionist, gritted his teeth in anger. Whoever this Ringmaster guy was, he wouldn't let his childhood friend drown. Just then, he heard a voice.

 _I take it she's a friend of yours, Illusionist?_

"Huh? Who said that?", Ryan wondered.

 _I did, Ryan._ It was Riley, the Outstanding Aura Guardian. _I'm talking to you with my aura. Listen, when I give the signal, you and Thunderclap tackle that Ringmaster before he uses Hyperspace Hole._

"Right.", the Illusionist nodded. _My Illusion ability should do the trick._

Our hero leaped into the air, transforming into the Aura Guardian himself. "Double Team, now!" he told Riley.

The Guardian pressed a button on his Aura Gauntlets, making copies of himself. The Illusionist scanned the Ringmaster with his visor, checking the villain's moveset.

 _ **Ringmaster (Psychic/Ghost)**_

 _ **Current Form: Confined**_

 _ **Current Moveset:**_

 _ **Hyperspace Hole (Psychic) Attack Power: 80**_

 _ **Phantom Force (Ghost) Attack Power: 90**_

 _ **Shadow Ball (Ghost) Attack Power: 80**_

 _ **Focus Blast (Fighting) Attack Power: 120**_

 _All right, as long as Mr. Best Man doesn't use Focus Blast, I should be able to slip in, grab the bride, and pronounce that Ringmaster busted!_ The Illusionist thought to himself. He held a faux Mega Ring in hand, hoping he wouldn't screw up the rescue mission. He turned to Zera Surge, the Thunderclap, who also looked determined to rescue Flare.

 **"BLASTED DOUBLE TEAM!"** , the Ringmaster growled in frustration. Thunderclap dashed from behind pulling the Illusionist to begin their rescue plan. Our hero leaped into the air, just as the Ringmaster used Hyperspace Hole to erase the Aura Guardian's clones created from his Double Team.

"Your ring, sir." The Illusionist swapped Scarlett with the faux Mega Ring. The Flareon yelped in fear, holding tight to her rescuer.

Our hero landed on the ground safely, but the Ringmaster knew he had been tricked. He glared at the Illusionist, and tossed a large golden hoop at him.

Scarlett looked behind him, her eyes widening in fear. "Look out!", the Flareon warned our heroic Master of Illusions. He jumped out of the way, but the Ringmaster grinned. The Illusionist growled bravely the villain, Thunderclap and Aura Guardian ready to fight.

"How dare you trick the Great Ringmaster!", the evil warlock roared at the three heroes. "That Mega Ring will be mine, fools! However, I have more important matters to attend to. So, I'll let you off easy."

"Careful.", The Aura Guardian warned his allies. "That menace is up to something..."

The Ringmaster grinned evilly as he snapped his fingers. "Castelia City, on the other hand... Let's just say I have a little token of appreciation..."

The golden hoop glowed and a wormhole appeared from the middle. A screech reverberated through the city, as a shadowy beast emerged from the large hoop. Large purple wings that looked like gloves flapped wildly, a strong gust of wind shattered windows across Castelia.

"It can't be...", Thunderclap gasped in awe at the seal-like ocean bird.

"Isn't that a Lugia?", the Illusionist asked the Aura Guardian.

" _Shadow_ Lugia." Riley corrected the super-powered Zoroark. "Illusionist, get your friend Scarlett to safety. Thunderclap and I will take it from here!"

"Right.", Ryan nodded as he looked for the nearest Pokémon Center so Scarlett could heal.

* * *

 **Castelia Pokémon Center, 3:27 p.m., Thursday.**

"Oh, you're that Mystifying Illusionist in the paper!", Nurse Amelia Joy gasped in surprise when she saw the Masked Shadow.

"Well, I must be popular around these parts." Our hero chuckled as he handed Scarlett over to the nurse. "Listen, this Flareon's in bad shape, attacked by some circus freak. She needs to be looked at right away."

"Certainly, Mr. Illusionist.", the optimistic nurse gladly laid the fire-type Eeveelution onto a healing pod. "Gee, wait till I tell the others that I helped the Mystifying Illusionist."

Scarlett looked at the Stupefying Super and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, miss.", the Illusionist smiled back and left the Center.

 _That Mystifying Illusionist... Though he did save my life... He looks very familiar..._

* * *

 **Castelia City Plaza, 3:30 p.m., Thursday.**

While the Aura Guardian and Thunderclap took care of the Shadow Lugia, Ryan walked the streets of Castelia, checking to see if anyone needed help, even though he was out of costume. He managed to take pictures of himself as the Illusionist for Mr. Harrison, though he was still irritated that his boss didn't trust the hero. Why was that? Why did he, Harold H. Harrison, out of everyone in Castelia, refuse to believe in a superhero like the Mystifying Illusionist, yet heroes like the Aura Guardian and Thunderclap were perfectly okay with him? One day he would understand. But today wasn't the right time.

Ryan sat on a bench and wondered about that news article on Dr. Calem Young.* About the Zionium that gave people superhuman abilities.

 _That Zionium must've turned Young into Four-Eyes._ Ryan deduced. _But, if that's the case... could there be a way to change him back to normal?_

 **(*= The Mystifying Illusionist #5 - C. M. C.)**

"The paper was right all along... That Illusionist _is_ a menace."

Ryan noticed two college students talking nearby, one of them holding the previous day's Castelia Daily.

"I tell you, Issac, he should be put in jail for what he did to the science lab!"

"Maybe he's having a bad day, Ethan. The guy's been in Castelia for not even a week."

"Then explain why the Deoxiode we made in the lab is now missing!"

Ryan's eyes widened. No doubt they were referring to the Deoxiode that the Mirage Mewtwo tried to steal. If that was the case, that faux Illusionist was probably the culprit. The Zoroark ran to the nearest alleyway, transformed into the real Mystifying Illusionist, and headed for the Castelia University.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back on Hiun Road...  
**

The Aura Guardian noticed a shadowy orb around the Lugia's neck.

"Thunderclap, we need to destroy that orb on Lugia. You stun it with your Plasma Fists, then we should be able to destroy it. We can't let it get near the city."

"You got it!" Thunderclap gave a thumbs-up in approval. She charged towards Shadow Lugia and used Plasma Fists. The crackling electricity strikes the dark-hearted Diving Pokémon's chest. Shadow Lugia was enraged and fired a Shadow Blast at the two heroes.

"Thunderclap!", the Aura Guardian exclaimed. "Hang in there."

"Man, that hurt..." Thunderclap winced in pain, getting back up. "Time for a Thunder Punch."

The Thunder Punch successfully paralyzed the Lugia, giving Riley enough time to summon an Aura Sphere from the Aura Gauntlets, firing it at the shadowy orb. The orb shattered upon impact, and the Lugia returned to normal.

"There.", the Aura Guardian assured the legendary Pokémon. "We've rid you of your Shadow form. You should head back to the Whirlpool Islands in Johto."

Lugia bowed in gratitude and flew back to Johto, free from the Ringmaster.

* * *

 **Castelia University, 3:49 p.m., Thursday.  
**

The Mystifying Illusionist dashed through the halls of the University, searching once again for the lab he fought Mirage Mewtwo in the previous day. He noticed claw marks on the walls, possibly indicating that the fake Illusionist was close by. All of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice.

"Looking for something, Ryan?"

The Zoroark turned around and saw... himself! It was the faux Illusionist, and he was holding the Deoxiode!

"Give me back the Deoxiode... uh... me.", The Illusionist summoned his retractable claws, ready to fight.

"What are you talking about? You already _have_ the Deoxiode.", the faux Illusionist smirked, proudly holding the serum up. "Of course, by **you** , I mean **me**."

"Sorry, kiddo. Halloween isn't for another month." The real Illusionist swiped at the Mirage, who countered with _his_ retractable claws. The two fought over the serum, as students watched from the classroom doors.

 _He's got the same attacks as I do, like a clone! But I can't that discount Illusionist win._

After several minutes of countering the metal claws, the two found themselves in the dining hall. the faux Illusionist threw the vial of Deoxiode in the air and fired a Shadow Ball. The real Illusionist dodged and used Night Daze, windows shattering from the blast. Our hero managed to leap and grab the Deoxiode before the Mirage Illusionist.

"You're expelled, faker!" The real deal Illusionist smirked, glad that the Deoxiode was out of Galvan-Man's hands. However, the faux Illusionist chuckled evilly.

"On the contrary...", the Mirage's eyes glowed, revealing that it was all an illusion, he held up the real Deoxiode in his hand. "...it seems that you haven't studied for your test, so to speak."

The real Illusionist growled and charged at the Mirage, but it was too late. The Mirage Illusionist was gone in a flash.

 _He... He did the same thing I did to Mirage Mewtwo yesterday... I should've known..._

* * *

 **Unity Pier, 4:45 p.m., Thursday.  
**

"I'm sorry about the Deoxiode, Ryan. You did what you could.", Riley Aarons, out of his Aura Guardian attire, told Ryan. The boat to Unity Tower was set to take off.

"Yeah.", Zera Surge, also out of costume, patted the Zoroark on the back. "But, look on the bright side, Ryan. At least we saved Castelia City together."

"I guess you're right.", Ryan felt ashamed of himself. How could he have been so foolish to let the Mirage.

The Unity Tower boat's horn bellowed, signaling that it was time for the three to part ways.

"Thanks for your help, Ryan. We need to report back to Unity Tower. I know you need to stay here and protect Castelia City, but if you need anything...", Riley gave the Zoroark a watch of sorts, there was a button that could call either of them at any time. "Feel free to give us a call."

Ryan smiled and shook his new friends' hands in gratitude. "Thanks, I'll be sure to let you know."

The boat departed once Zera and Riley got on board, our hero waved goodbye and went on his way to deliver some more photos he took to Mr. Harrison.

* * *

 **Secret Laboratory, 10:39 p.m., Thursday.**

Later that night, Dr. Calem Young, aka Galvan-Man, added the _real_ Deoxiode into the serum he needed to exact his revenge on Castelia City. This time, the serum bonded with the Deoxiode and transformed into the substance the Galvantula-human hybrid was looking for.

"At last, I have created Pocketium!" Dr. Young laughed excitedly.

"Calem, shouldn't we use it now while we have the chance?", the villainous Screecher asked the mad doctor.

"We could.", Dr. Young grinned. "But, the Pocketium must become radioactive first in order for my plan to work. It should be five or six days according to my calculations."

"So, why do you want to turn the entire city into Pokémon-human hybrids again?" The Screecher raised an eyebrow, confused.

To answer that question, Galvan-Man opened a secret door, revealing a large hallway full of Poké Balls.

"What else, Screecher? To catch them all.", The Galvan-Man laughed maniacally, confident his plan would succeed at last.

* * *

 **Can the Mystifying Illusionist foil the Galvan-Man's master plan? Well, Trainers, that's why you can't miss an issue!  
**

 **NEXT TIME:**

 **THE MYSTIFYING ILLUSIONIST #8**

 **"Fairy Tales!"**

 **COMING SOON!**

* * *

 **Editor's Note:** Well, guys, I finally did it! Issue 7 is finally complete. Next issue, the editor's note section will be replaced with a letter' page called **MYSTIFYING MAILBOX!** So, make sure you send us your thoughts and questions by next issue. We greatly appreciate your feedback.

See you all next issue, Trainers!

\- Collin M. Cole, writer and editor.


End file.
